HighSchool DxD: Break the Chains
by EternalBlazing
Summary: Issei Hyoudou es un chico tímido que vive en la ciudad de Kouh luego de la desaparición de su padre hace 16 años lucha como Kiva contra El clan vampírico Fangire y otras criaturas sobrenaturales junto a sus mentores Jiro, Rikki y Mikoto. Tratando de desentrañar el misterio tras la desaparición de su padre, Hyoudou Otoya. ¡Despierta! ¡Rompe las cadenas del Destino!.
1. ¡Despierta! Destiny Play's

**Highschool DxD: Break the Chains.**

 **N/A: Saludos soy EternalBlazing, Yo les traigo este primer capitulo de lo que sera un trabajo donde pondré mis mejores esfuerzos, quisiera pedirles sus consejos y criticas constructivas para ayudarme a mejorar.**

 **Siempre quise hacer algo distinto a lo usual en esta Historia descubran el camino que recorrerá Issei en su intento de Romper las cadenas que lo oprimen a un destino no deseado.**

 **Atención: No pervertido, Issei Neutral/Híbrido, Harem no deseado y parejas fijas no decididas por ahora.**

 **Agradecimientos a: Aeretr.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Todo lo mostrado en este historia no me pertenece solo a sus respectivos creadores además no gano nada con la escritura y publicación de este FanFic, solo el entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Destiny's Play.**

* * *

El ambiente era tranquilo en ese solitario parque, el cielo anaranjado anunciaba la puesta del sol, en el lugar resonaba una suave melodía proveniente de un violín a manos de un joven de cabellos castaños peinado ligeramente hacia abajo con un flequillo que bajaba por su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados centrándose en la entonación de la melodía la cual transmitía varias sensaciones y sentimientos a cualquiera que lo escuchase.

Cualquiera que escuchase esa música quedaría hipnotizado por la belleza y elegancia que desprendía dicho instrumento, para ser joven el muchacho demostraba un gran talento. Sin darse cuenta era observado por una chica de una larga cabellera carmesí, unos hermosos ojos aguamarina, vestía un uniforme femenino de alguna Academia cercana, un físico que dejaría a cualquier hombre a sus pies ella miraba con curiosidad, esa música le causaba una extraña sensación en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Decidida a saber la identidad del adolescente que producía la música se acerco lentamente, a cada paso que daba se sentía cada vez mas ansiosa a medida que se acercaba su corazón se aceleraba, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca toco el hombro del chico para llamar su atención obteniendo una reacción inesperada del joven quien al darse cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja cayo ruidosamente al piso debido al susto y la sorpresa.

Ella pudo apreciar mejor la apariencia del chico llevaba una chaqueta de tela gruesa negra debajo tenia una camisa gris, pantalones rojos, deportivas rojas con blanco y una bufanda roja con lineas negras en cada extremo, rostro presentaba una mirada que denotaba timidez y vergüenza.

\- Ah...yo...yo...- el chico trato de articular una palabra cosa que le fue imposible- Lo...lo... siento...-inesperadamente el joven recogió rápido su instrumento y retiro rápidamente del lugar..

La chica se quedo confundida por el comportamiento del chico ¿acaso le sucedía algo? Fue la pregunto que se formulo en su mente, rápidamente la imagen del castaño tocando esa canción regreso a su mente—¿Quien eres?— susurro a nadie en especifico, fijándose por donde el chico desapareció.

* * *

 **-No muy lejos-**

* * *

El mismo castaño se encontraba caminando, aun estaba sorprendido de que alguien le escuchase tocar sobre todo una chica tan hermosa aun después de verla por tan corto tiempo no podía olvidar su hermosa cabellera carmesí y esos ojos que le miraban con curiosidad, solo pensar en ella provoco un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ya había caída la noche, llego a puertas de una Mansión con rasgos que la hacían ver antigua sus paredes eran blancas aunque se veían un poco gastadas junto a algunas enredaderas creciendo en ellas, la madera se veía un poco vieja perdiendo el brillo que tuvo en el pasado. Giro el pomo de la puerto ingresando a la vivienda, la parte de adentro revelo un gran sala junto a dos pasillos y una escalera que daba a la segunda planta..

\- Ya has llegado- dijo un hombre de aspecto salvaje tenia el cabello negro,ojos marrones, vestía un traje formal de color negro, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá- Ya te había dicho que me avises antes de salir- reprendió con los brazos cruzados y una mirada severa.

\- Lo siento Jiro-san- se disculpo el chico de nombre Issei con la cabeza gacha.

Jiro solo suspiro por el comportamiento del muchacho—Tranquilo no soy tu padre para regañarte pero hice la promesa de cuidarte, ahora ve y prepara tus cosas a partir de mañana iras a la Academia, no me daré el lujo de que no tengas educación—dijo manteniendo una expresión tranquila yendo a otro lugar de la mansión.

—Hola Issei, veo que ya volviste—hablo una voz, el castaño volteo buscando el origen encontrándose con un murciélago de aspecto caricaturesco, era negro con dorado, la cabeza componía su cuerpo tenia orejas puntiagudas, garras, alas y ojos rojos así como uno largos colmillos.

— Oh...Kivat ¿donde estuviste en la mañana?—pregunto mirando al pequeño murciélago volar por la habitación.

—Estuve durmiendo todo el dia... enserió eres muy despistado— se burlo mientras revoloteaba alrededor de Issei.

—Ya callate—respondió tratando de atrapar a Kivat quien esquivaba con facilidad los intentos del castaño de agarrarlo.

Resignándose al no poder atrapar al murciélago, fue hacia la sala de estar fijándose en un exhibidor donde se encontraba un violín de barniz marrón claro al lado se encontraba una foto de un hombre joven que no pasaba los 25 años, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, vestía una camisa blanco con un saco azul oscuro y en sus manos llevaba el mismo violín del exhibidor..

El castaño se acerco donde se reposaba el violín, miro melancólico la foto se trataba de su padre Otoya Hyoudou un hombre que según Jiro que a pesar de ser un "idiota" casanova y un egocéntrico ayudaría a cualquiera sin importar nada, su talento con el violín era inigualable que al parecer era hereditario por que el castaño poseía la misma habilidad que su padre.

—Oe Issei... ¿Estas bien?— Pregunto Kivat al ver a su compañero triste.

—No es... nada —fue la respuesta del castaño evitar cruzar la mirada con la del pequeño murciélago— Vamos tengo que descansar mañana es mi primer día en la Academia —desanimado emprendía el camino hasta su habitación en el segundo piso.

Era un cuarto espacioso no tenia nada fuera de lo común las paredes eran rojas y el piso era de madera oscura, había un mesa de noche, un soporte para violines,,un armario, algunos libreros, una cama y el baño. Nada mas entrar se arrojo a la cama suspirando cansado, mirando las paredes de su cuarto le recordó el largo cabello rojo como la sangre de esa chica, aunque sabia que no tenia oportunidad era un asco con las mujeres además ¿Quien se fijaría en alguien como él? Después de pensar un rato cayo en un sueño profundo para despertar al día siguiente.

* * *

 **-Al día siguiente, Entrada de la Academia-.**

* * *

Issei se encontraba a puertas de la academia, vestía el uniforme reglamentario con leves modificaciones la chaqueta estaba sin abotonar debajo una camisa roja, pantalones negros, zapatos negros y su bufanda roja favorita.

— _Oigan ¿no es ese el chico fantasma?"—_ Murmuro un joven.

—" _Oí decir que vive en una casa encantada"—_ Dijo otra voz.

—" _Algunos dicen que lo abandonaron por ser un demonio—_ continuo otro.

Esos eran algunos de los comentarios que escuchaba cada vez que pasaba por al lado de los alumnos, cada palabra era una herida en su pecho debido a que desde niño lo apartaban y se alejaban de el diciendo como _"Niño Fantasma"_ o simplemente _"Demonio"_ _ **.**_ Busco en la hoja de su horario el salón correspondiente el cual no logro encontrar por lo que tuvo que preguntar.

—Disculpe...— Hablo tímidamente aun chico rubio, de ojos azules con un lunar en su pómulo izquierdo al igual que él llevaba el uniforme reglamentario de la academia, el muchacho rubio volteo encontrándose con Issei.

—Disculpe... podría decirme... ¿donde se encuentra esta clase?— pregunto a lo que el rubio respondió con una sonrisa amable mientras le indicaba donde se encontraba el salón correspondiente.

—Gracias... soy Hyoudou Issei— Se presento haciendo una leve reverencia y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio río un poco por la aparente timidez del muchacho— Un gusto Hyoudou-kun yo soy Kiba Yuuto— Se presento extendiéndole la mano al castaño quien sin dudar la acepto.

Resulto que ambos quedaban en la misma clase por lo que decidieron ir juntos donde hablaron un poco aunque en el caso del castaño se le dificulto ya que no era bueno socializando con otros jóvenes de su edad, luego de presentarse ante toda la clase cosa que logro sin recurrir a huir del aula por la vergüenza y el pánico aunque tuvo sus dificultades, la clase se dio por iniciada.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas en la clase de Historia, Issei se encontraba un poco cansado de las miradas y comentarios dolorosos no tan discretos de sus compañeros, en la hora su almuerzo salio sin ser visto evitando a cualquiera que estuviese en su camino, sintió que algo se movía en su mochila rápidamente reviso encontrándose con que Kivat estaba escondido.

—He...he...puedo explicarlo—río nerviosamente el murciélago pero Issei lo tomo y lo metió a la fuerza de nuevo en su mochila para evitar que alguien lo viera.

Busco un lugar mas privado detrás del antiguo edificio de la escuela, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol asegurándose de no estar a la vista de algún curioso dejando libre al murciélago.

—¡¿Que rayos haces?!— pregunto/grito mirando acusador a Kivat quien solo se encogió del miedo.

—No es mi culpa... Jiro y Rikki me obligaron a venir— confeso cubriéndose el rostro con las alas como si espera que lo golpearan.

El castaño suspiro molesto por lo dicho— Menos mal no saliste en medio de la clase—soltó con desanimo y evidente molestia.

—Hola Issei-Nii— Saludo amistosamente alguien a espaldas de Issei, este asustado tomo a Kivat metiéndolo de nuevo en su bolsa.

—Vamos Issei soy yo— dijo una chica de 15 años de edad tenia el cabello negro hasta la mitad de su espalda, unos hermosos ojos verdes y vestía el uniforme femenino de la Academia.

El castaño suspiro aliviado levantándose del suelo —Mikoto-san ¿Que haces aquí? —pregunto con curiosidad a la chica.

— Bueno Jiro me dijo que en cualquier momento el torpe de Kivat seria descubierto, así que yo me ofrecí para vigilarte en caso de emergencia—hablo en tono juguetón mientras se escucho un "Oí eso _"_ proveniente de la mochila del castaño ella solo río burlescamente.

El castaño se lleva la mano a la frente, que mas habría planeado Jiro para mantener un ojo sobre él, camino junto a Mikoto de regreso al salón de clase, pero antes una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, volteo encontrándose con alguien que no espero ver... era esa chica de cabello carmesí que conoció en el parque, ella mantenía la vista fija en él dedicándole una sonrisa haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

—¿Issei? ¿Pasa algo?— la voz de la pelinegra lo saco de sus pensamientos volteando a ver a la chica quien lo miraba curiosa.

—No... no es nada—Respondió tratando de evitar el tema retomando su camino no sin antes mirar por ultima vez hacia atrás descubriendo que ya no estaba.

* * *

 **-Salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto-**

* * *

La hermosa pelirroja se alejo de la ventana para sentarse en uno de los sofás de la habitación, ese joven le causaba bastante intriga su aura era diferentes a la de los demás, incluido su música. Aun no podía olvidar esa dulce melodía que tocaba en el parque.

—¿Se encuentra bien Rias-Buchou?— pregunto una hermosa chica no pasaba los 17 tenia el cabello negro recogido en una enorme coleta sostenida por lazo anaranjado, unos atractivos ojos violetas, su piel rosaba la palidez y un figura envidiable se trataba de nada menos que Akeno Himejima una de la Onee-sama de Kou.

—No lo se Akeno, el aura de ese chico me intriga un poco— respondió la primera Onee-sama de Kou Rias Gremory, quien sostenía en su mano una pieza de ajedrez mas especifica la pieza del peón.

—Déjeme ver... Hyoudou Issei de segundo año estudia en el mismo curso que Yuuto —Akeno miro por la ventana donde se podía observar a Issei y Mikoto— Es cierto que el aura del chico es diferente posiblemente tenga algún tipo de Sacred Gear, aunque la de esa chica también pero esta no es humana— sonrió mirando a su amiga—Ara ara, no sera que quieras reencarnarlo, por que si es así no me molestaría mimarlo—Comento con una sonrisa y colocando una mano en su mejilla.

La pelirroja sonrió ante la declaración de su amiga—Me atrapaste, siento algo diferente en él por lo que pienso hacerlo mi lindo siervo—hablo con determinación.

—Por cierto nos llego un pedido— Informo la pelinegra sacando una hoja de un carpeta.—Tenemos reportes de un demonio callejero atacando a humanos, por lo que nos han enviado la solicitud de eliminarlo—.

Rias suspiro con molestia al parecer tendría que esperar para hacer de Hyoudou su preciado siervo y estaba determinada a conseguirlo.

—No hay mas opción, pero antes dile a Koneko que lo vigile puede que los caídos vayan tras él, quiero averiguar mas sobre él—Ordeno a lo que Akeno solo asintió para retirarse.

* * *

 **-Calles de Kou-**

* * *

Issei regresaba solo a su casa debido a que Mikoto tenia asuntos de atender a otra parte, junto a él se encontraba Kivat quien de revoloteaba por los alrededores para evitar ser visto por alguna persona que pasara cerca del lugar, sin embargo, seguía de cerca a su compañero. El castaño se detuvo en un puente mirando hacia la nada pensando en su primer dia de escuela cuando sintió que alguien le llamaba.

—He... disculpa ¿eres...Hyoudou Issei?— Pregunto una hermosa chica de cabello negro hasta el inicio de la cintura, ojos violetas, vestía con un uniforme diferente dando a entender que iba a otra Academia cercana, un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

—H-Hai—tartamudeo un poco al ver que una hermosa chica le estuviera hablando.

—Me... me gustaría que... ¡Salieras conmigo!—Hablo/Grito la pelinegra haciendo que su rubor creciera.

—Ha...ha...—el castaño pudo sentir como sus mejillas se tornaban totalmente rojas debido a la impresión— Y-Yo no se que...decir—desvió la mirada aun lado avergonzado recordando las palabras que alguna vez Jiro y Riki le dijeron " _Issei algún día deberás buscar novia"_ por lo que se decidió.

—Esta Bien...—acepto agachando la cabeza.

—Por cierto me llamo Yuuma... Amano Yuuma, bien Issei-kun no vemos mañana.—dijo la chica antes de irse por el camino contrario que Issei, dejándolo un poco confundido.

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta toda la escena fue presenciado por una chica bajita, de cabello peliplatino con un broche con la cara de un gato negro, ojos color miel y vestía el uniforme femenino de la academia Kouh, ella se encontraba escondida detrás de un árbol.

—¿Una ángel caído? Debo decirle a Buchou—Dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

* * *

 **-En la Mansión Hyoudou-**

* * *

La noche había caído en la ciudad todo se veía tranquilo sobre todo en la residencia, Issei se encontraba en la sala de la mansión platicando con Mikoto y Jiro este ultimo interrogo mas de lo que converso. En medio de la conversación un hombre joven en sus 22 años entro en la sala tenia cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, ojos marrones vistiendo un traje de mayordomo, se trataba de Rikki uno de los mentores de Issei junto a Jiro y Mikoto.

—Es hora de Comer—Dijo con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, el trio se levanto del sofá yendo al comedor.

—¡Itadakimasu! —Exclamaron Issei y Mikoto.

—Me recuerda mucho a su padre aunque le falta lo idiota y egocéntrico—Comento Jiro al otro pelinegro.

—Tienes razón, al principio no me agradaba pero después descubrí que en verdad era un gran persona—una sonrisa burlesca apareció en el rostro de Rikki.

—Rikki, hay algo que me inquieta desde hace tiempo...—la voz de Jiro denotaba mucha seriedad— no hace mucho he sentido el aroma característico de los Fangire además según Mikoto hay demonios custodiando esta ciudad al parecer la Academia es su base de operaciones.

—Crees que ya se dieron cuenta—Inquirió el mayordomo observando como Mikoto reía junto al castaño estos se encontraban en medio de una entretenida conversación.

—Tal vez, incluso puede que haigan ángeles caídos en la ciudad, y si es así ya debieron fijarlo como objetivo—El guardián de Issei se mostraba claramente molesto.

—Las cosas se complican cada vez mas— bufo Rikki su mirada se poso en Jiro quien miraba al hijo de su amigo que el mismo juro proteger hasta que ya no lo necesitara.

—Chicos tengo algo que decirles—todos en la mesa prestaron atención a la palabras del peli castaño.

—¿Pasa algo Issei?—indago Rikki por si algo malo pasase al joven.

—Es que...yo...—el muchacho busco la palabras correctas antes de hablar siendo observado por la mirada atenta de sus acompañantes.—Yo tengo una cita mañana—revelo.

—Ha con que eso era—dijo Jiro a lo todos siguieron antes de verdaderamente percatarse de lo dicho por el castaño.

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!—Fue el grito que resonó en toda la ciudad. En la mesa los miembros de la casa estaban sorprendidos, Jiro escupió su bebida, a lo que Rikki se atragantaba con algún trozo de comida y golpeaba su pecho en un intento de pasarlo, como Mikoto se había desmayado.

—¿Como paso esto?—pregunto Jiro recuperándose de la sorpresa, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.

—Esta tarde una chica... me pidió una cita—confeso un poco abochornado.

—Vaya sorpresa muchacho, después de todo eres el hijo de Otoya—bromeo Rikki con una leve sonrisa.

—No puedo creer es tu primer día y ya tienes citas—esta fue turno de Rikki de hablar, quien aun trataba de recuperar el oxigeno después casi ahogarse.

El guardián sonrió ante el recuerdo de Otoya Hyoudou un hombre como ningún otro, al principio todo empezó como una enemistad que paso a rivalidad para ultimo terminar en una gran amistad y una promesa. Miro por la ventana la noche parecía tranquilo al menos por ahora.

* * *

 **-Almacén abandonado-**

* * *

Rias aparecía en un circulo mágico color rojo junto a Akeno, Kiba y la loli peliplatina de nombre Koneko el grupo se hallaban a las afueras de un almacén de algún lugar de la pequeña ciudad .

—¿Estas segura de que es aquí Akeno?—Pregunto la pelirroja recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la otra chica.

—Bien vamos en nombre del Clan Gremory—Dijo con firmeza en sus palabras, seguida de su grupo se adentraron al almacén.

Exploraron el almacén en busca de su objetivo manteniendo los ojos y oídos bien abiertos para una posible emboscada. Después de explorar unos quince minutos, la heredera Gremory frunció el ceño al ser incapaz de detectar la presencia del demonio exiliado que ella y su grupo deberían cazar.

—Esto es extraño. No puedo sentir la presencia del demonio exiliado en ningún lugar—murmuro volviendo su mirada hacia Koneko— Koneko ¿puedes sentir algo?—.

La pequeña chica cerro sus ojos canalizando sus sentidos para encontrar a su objetivo, o por lo menos tratar de encontrar algún signo de que estuvo hay sin ningún resultado negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento Buchou, no podría decir donde esta—contesto de forma estoica la loli.

—Ara ara parece que alguien nos esta dando problemas—comento Akeno como ella también buscaba al objetivo.

—Esto es raro. Según el informe debería estar por aquí—dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—Debió haberse escapado, regresemos y reportamos lo sucedido—declaro Rias seguida por sus siervos dispuestos a irse.

—Oh, ¿es verdad? Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte! Deliciosos diablillos solo para mi Hyahahahahahaha—una voz desquiciada se hizo escuchar desde las sombras del almacén.

—¿Quien anda hay? ¡Muéstrate!—exigió Rias preparando una esfera de su **[Poder de la Destrucción].**

Desde las sombras del almacén, una figura entro en su campo de visión. Se trataba de un hombre adulto, vestido con un traje en su mayoría gris con una camisa blanca debajo. Tenia el pelo negro desordenado y sus ojos eran oscuros los cuales brillaban con sed de sangre además de una expresión demencial.

—¿Quien eres tu? ¿Que paso con el demonio de esta área?— Pregunto de manera cautelosa ante el extraño hombre frente a ellos.

—¿Ese tipo de antes? Estaba bueno lo admito. Me pregunto si ustedes sabrán tan bien como el—Dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

Akeno abrió los ojos con horror al reconocer la palabras de aquel sujeto... el destino de su supuesto objetivo estaba descaradamente implicado con este hombre.

—¿Tu...te lo comiste?— Dijo anonadada la pelinegra al saber que el demonio exiliado había sido devorado.

—Por así decirlo—respondió indiferente dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia el grupo—Y ustedes se convertirán en mi próxima comida... **Buen Provecho**.

El hombre se transformo frente a sus ojos. Su cuerpo seguía siendo humanoide, pero su cabeza era parecida a la de un caballo y sus pies tenían dedos en lugar de cascos. Sus brazos y piernas se veían un poco mas voluminosas que la de un humano. Poseía un par de aletas que se extendían hacia arriba desde cada uno de sus hombros y ligeramente curvado hacia atrás. Marcas de vidrieras azul cubrían su cabeza, brazos, piernas, los hombros y el pecho.

—¿Que rayos eres?—El rubio invoco una espada ante la inminente transformación del hombre.

— **Yo no le respondo a mi comida,** **espero que luchen por que las mejores presas son las que mas pelea dan** —Se burlo, golpeo su pecho como pedazos de vidrio cayo al suelo formando una espada. Pateo hacia arriba cogiéndola con la mano.

El monstruo cargo contra el grupo con sus intenciones bastantes claras. Todos se colocaron en posición para defenderse, Kiba se movió a gran velocidad para interceptarlo con su espada. El choque creo varias chispas provocando que el monstruo retrocediera.

—Maldito! ¿Como te atreves a interrumpir mi comida?—Bramo molesto.

—Esto es malo. Mis sirvientes prepárense para el combate—Ordeno la Gremory tratando de analizar la situación delante de ella.

* * *

 **-En la Residencia Hyoudou-**

* * *

El joven Issei se encontraba en una habitación de la Mansión decorado con todo tipo de instrumentos de artesanía. Frente a una mesa se encontraba trabajando el bordeado de un violín siendo ayudado por Kivat quien le pasaba algunas de las herramientas que el castaño le pedía.

—Ya casi esta—una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente—Quizá por fin pueda crear el violín perfecto que supere al de mi padre.

—¡Todo listo Issei!—Exclamo con una gran sonrisa Kivat, el pequeño murciélago reo-ordenaba las herramientas.

El castaño suspiro con algo de cansancio salio de la habitación yendo a la sala de estar encontrándose con la ausencia de sus guardianes y mentores los cuales no se encontraban en la residencia quedándose solo con el murciélago. Un sonido de cuerdas inundo el ambiente, su mirada se centro en el violín en el Exhibidor en la pared central de la residencia las cuerdas de dicho instrumento se movían solas.

El murciélago bajo volando rápidamente por las escaleras que de paso choco contra la pared por la prisa—¡Auch! Eso dolió... mucho—Exclamo el murciélago caricaturesco recuperándose del golpe un poco mareado—Issei, es hora de entrar en acción—El murciélago recibió un asentimiento de parte del adolescente.

—Hai—asintió con seriedad mientras tomaba su abrigo negro saliendo a toda velocidad de la residencia.

* * *

 **-Cerca del Almacén-**

* * *

El chico que normalmente era tímido mantenía un semblante de seriedad en su rostro, caminando entre los tantos callejones de los Almacenes siendo seguido de cerca por su compañero alado.

—Kivat Ikouze!—Exclamo a lo que el murciélago caricaturesco descendió hasta la posición del castaño quien lo atrapo con la mano derecha.

—Yosh aibou, ¡Kyabutt!—Dijo el murciélago gritando lo ultimo abriendo su boca, el castaño empujo a Kivat contra su mano libre hundiendo sus dientes en su piel como venas negras se marcaban en su mano.

Marcas tribales rojas con toques naranjas y amarillas emergieron de su cuello extendiéndose hasta las mejillas del castaño como un ruido hipnótico resonó. Cadenas fantasmales rodearon la cintura del chico para después hacerse añicos revelando un cinturón rojo sangre con una percha en la hebilla y tres ranuras a cada lado. En cada ranura habían tres silbatos casi transparentes a excepción de que cada uno tenia un color diferente en su lado derecho destacaba uno rojo y otro dorado, en el izquierdo tenia uno azul, verde y otro morado estos instrumentos tenían por nombre Fuestles. Coloco su mano hacia el frente murmurando una solo palabra.

"Henshin" (Transformación queda mejor dicho en japones, eso es lo pienso).

Coloco a Kivat en la percha del cinturón dejándole boca abajo, un manto plateado cubrió su cuerpo antes de quebrarse haciéndose añicos revelando al castaño en su nueva forma. Vestía un traje negro completo, la armadura del torso parecía un chaleco de plata con un cuello alto y un pectoral rojo sangre que imitaba músculos. La armadura del hombro parecía alas de murciélago plegadas ensambladas a la armadura por cadenas delgadas. Llevaba guantes blindados rojos y en sus muñecas lucia brazaletes de plata. Su pierna derecha estaba cubierta por una bota de hierro que se alzaba hasta su rodilla y estaba envuelta con cadenas, como si ocultara algo. Pierna izquierda estaba sin armadura salvo por una pulsera de plata alrededor del tobillo. Su cabeza estaba con un casco negro con la forma de un par de alas de murciélago amarillas con bordes rojos, en los intervalos entre los principales puntos de las alas tenia una ornamenta con la figura de la cabeza de un murciélago. El protector bucal era de plata y tenia enmarcado dos colmillos negros.

Una vez termino la transformación, levanto la vista hacia el frente comenzando una carrera hacia su destino.

Mientras con los el grupo de Rias Gremory las cosas no iban muy bien el monstruo casi los había derrotado pese a sus esfuerzos, todos estaban con algunos golpes y moretones. El monstruo caballo de vidrio reía de forma macabra acercándose al grupo quien solo miraban aterrorizados como la bestia se acercaba lentamente.

—Creo que empezare contigo primero preciosa—invoco dos colmillos de vidrio flotantes apuntando a la pelirroja el grupo trataba de defender a su ama pero se encontraban en una posición desventajosa.

—"Esto no esta bien _"_ —Fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente en ese instante, inesperadamente una figura acorazada embistió a la bestia arrojándola contra una cerca del lugar.

— **¿Que demonios? No...no puede ser es... es ¡KIVA!** —Grito con una mezcla de furia, odio y temor al reconocer la figura que se erguía frente a él.

—¿Ki...Kiva?—murmuraron el grupo observando a los dos combatientes.

La figura en traje que recordaba a un vampiro identificado como Kiva cargo contra el monstruo el cual blandió su arma contra Kiva quien esquivo un corte horizontal y lanzando un poderoso puñetazo en el pecho haciendo retroceder al monstruo, antes de que pudiera recuperarse Kiva lo tomo del hocico para comenzar una serie de rodillazos y arrojar al suelo a su rival, antes de poder levantarse recibió una patada.

La furia del monstruo aumento tomando su espada aprovechando una abertura "clavo" su arma en el abdomen de su oponente, río por su cometido antes de darse cuenta de que Kivat desde el cinturón detuvo el filo con su mandíbula.

—Creíste que seria tan fácil—se burlo el murciélago a lo que Kiva tomo la muñeca del monstruo desarmándolo para golpearlo repetidas veces siendo el ultimo puñetazo mas potente lo suficiente para mandar a volar al monstruo.

Ambos luchadores corrieron en paralelo uno del otro, dándose caza mutuamente siendo el monstruo caballo el primero en atacar con una patada justo en el vientre de la persona blindada haciéndola retroceder. Tomándolo del cuello del chaleco de plata la criatura arrastro a Kiva para chocarlo con una pared, no contó de que este con un movimiento de su pierna se apoyo de la pared como impulso para girar en el aire terminando detrás del monstruo y responder con una patada a las costillas.

Los espectadores que serian Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko miraban con asombro como el misterioso combatiente reducía fácilmente a su oponente el cual ellos no pudieron hacer mucho que digamos. Kiva se acercaba lentamente frente al monstruo que aun se encontraba un poco aturdido.

—Hay que acabarlo Aibou—Sugirió el murciélago desde el cinturón, su dueño llevo su mano a una a la ranura de la derecha sacando un silbato transparente con decoración de murciélago rojo. Llevando coloco el silbato en la boca de Kivat—¡ **WAKE UP**!—grito soplando el silbato.

Una melodía misteriosa comenzó a sonar repentinamente como Kiva llevo sus brazos aun lado con las rodillas dobladas antes de cruzar sus brazos en frente de su casco con una pierna delante de la otra. Un fenómeno mágico dejo sorprendidos a los Gremory, al ver como la luna se convertía en una mas grande, brillando en un extraño color amarillo pálido y volverse una luna llena que lentamente cambio a una luna creciente.

—¿Que sucedió, el cielo de repente cambio?—Dijo el rubio confundido por los eventos que ocurrían frente a sus ojos.

—Cuanto poder tiene, pudo alterar el cielo y la luna—esta vez fue Akeno quien tenia un deje de temor en sus palabras.

—Sea quien sea, espero este de nuestro lado—Dijo la pelirroja sin perder ningún detalle del combate—" _Seria interesante poder unirlo a mi nobleza"_ —Pensó para si misma.

Levanto su pierna blindada derecha y Kivat voló desde su percha revoloteando alrededor de su pierna mientras tocaba la melodía del silbato que seguía en su boca, rompiendo las cadenas en que sostenían la placa metálica revelando alas de murciélago en centro del tobillo llevaba tres gemas verdes rodeadas con anillos de oro, dos en la espinilla y uno en el pie. Su pierna izquierda se flexiono impulsándose a una altura increíble y volviendo de su cúspide de su salto antes de venirse abajo con la pierna derecha extendida y la izquierda flexionada hacia atrás.

Kiva golpeo al monstruo con una fuerza masiva, incrustándolo en una pared creando un cráter en forma de murciélago y luna creciente en la pared del almacén. El cuerpo de la criatura se cristalizo antes de romperse en pequeños fragmentos multicolor, revelando una pequeña esfera de luz que trato de huir rápidamente de la escena.

—No tan rápido—Se burlo Kivat mientras su compañero en armadura le daba otro silbato, era rojo con decoración de un castillo con cabeza de dragón.—¡ **CLASTE DORAN!—** Soplo el silbato produciendo un sonido comparado al de un cuerno de guerra.

Los Gremory se miraron confundidos por las palabras del compañero de su salvador, en cuestión de segundos grandes aleteos y un rugido draconiano se escucho en la lejanía. Rias y su nobleza vieron algo que nunca olvidarían y nunca creyeron verlo, volando en el cielo nocturno había algún tipo de híbrido Dragon/Castillo. Su cuerpo principalmente era un castillo gris con paredes de piedra lisas con dos torres en la esquinas laterales delanteras, desde la entrada principal, o donde se supone que estuviera, se asomaba la cabeza de un dragón era de color purpura en la cabeza y la parte superior, en su mandíbula inferior y la parte inferior de cuello. De cada una de las partes bajas de la esquinas del castillos sobresalían sus piernas robustas de color morado, de los pisos superiores emergían sus alas. La cola salio por la parte trasera de la estructura en la parte superior se elevaba otra torre.

—¿Eso es un castillo o un Dragón?—Pregunta la Gremory perpleja por lo que veían sus ojos.

—Creo que es un poco de ambos—Respondió Akena incrédula antes de volverse a la figura blindada.

El Dragón rugió de nuevo persiguiendo la esfera de luz quien huía desesperadamente. Trato de evitar las mandíbulas de la enorme criatura pero fue lastimosamente devorado por el Dragón, quien trago de forma ruidosa soltando un eructo satisfecho.

—Oe, oe, Doran ¿Donde están tus modales?—Reprendió el murciélago volando lejos de la percha del cinturón observando como el Dragón llamado Doran se retiraba del lugar.

Kiva se volvió hacia el titulo nobiliaria quienes lo miraba de forma con recelo como el fenómeno ocurrido desaparecía del ambiente y el cielo volvía a la normalidad. El hombre blindado no los culpo por tener cuidado de él, después de todo apareció de la nada destruyendo a un monstruo e invoco a un enorme Dragón/Castillo.

—¿Quien eres? Y ¿Que es lo quieres?—Exigió la pelirroja junto a sus siervos quienes estaban atentos a cualquier cosa.

Kiva ni siquiera se inmuto ante las exigencias de la chica pero por algo se le hizo familiar hasta que algo hizo "Click" en su mente.

—" _Es ella... la chica del parque y ¿Kiba-san?_ —hizo memoria el castaño después de fijarse en las personas frente a él.

Ignorando al grupo emprendió su camino hacia la dirección contraria, Kiba y Koneko trataron de detenerlo pero la pelirroja los detuvo con un gesto de su mano. La chica miraba a la silueta desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, este ser había demostrado un enorme poder de cuestionable limite.

—Ha sido una noche larga, mejor volvamos al Club y demos nuestro reporte _"Quizá pueda conseguir aun dos nuevos y poderosos siervos"—_ ordeno como su nobleza asintió desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

- **Residencia Hyoudou-**

* * *

—¡Yosh! Lo logramos, le dimos su merecido a ese tipo—celebraba el murciélago haciendo piruetas de felicidad.

Issei sonrió por su amigo y compañero de lucha, los dos entraron en la sala de estar encontrándose con una grata sorpresa.

—Veo que salieron sin avisar—quien los esperaba era Jiro quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá mas grande con los brazos cruzados —Tienen mucho que explicar—finalizo con una expresión severa.

—B-bueno... como decirlo—ambos compañeros no encontraban las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a Jiro, siendo Issei quien tomo mejor la palabra— Jiro-san nosotros sentimos la llamada de la **[Bloody Rose]** y nos enfrentamos a un Fangire.

—¿Fangire?—repitió la palabra con algo sorpresa, su expresión se suavizo un poco para luego levantarse haciendo que Issei y Kivat se encogieran del miedo—se libraron de esta sera mejor que descansen mañana es un nuevo dia—dijo con tranquilidad.

Ambos asintieron yendo a la planta superior mas especifico al cuarto de Issei mientras el hombre se quedo en la sala, suspiro con fastidio, el clan Fangire estaba en la ciudad y tarde o temprano tendrían algún tipo de contacto con los demonios.

—Es cierto lo que escuche— El hombre volteo hacia la entrada de la cocina encontrándose con Riki quien se secaba las manos con un trapo.

—Si, parece que el Clan se encuentra en Kouh—El pelinegro dio un leve suspiro para mirar a su amigo—Hasta que "él" despierte, nos quedaremos en la residencia después nos iremos. Nos arriesgamos a que los demonios y demás facciones vayan tras Issei—sutenia un ligero tono de preocupación.

—Puedo sentir cambios en Issei, pronto despertara después de todo él también prometio cuidarlo—tranquilizo Riki al pelinegro quien sonrió con algo de gracia.

—" _Nos has dejado con muchos problemas, eres un desgraciado Otoya, pero no puedo evitar querer a este muchacho. Aun le espera un camino lleno de obstáculos y dudas solo espero que pueda salir adelante"_ —Pensó recordando al padre de su protegido.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Muy este es final del Cap espero que les guste, pase bastante tiempo escribiendo este primer capitulo. He tenido la ayuda de Aeretr que por cierto es un gran escritor de un Fic muy interesante en mi opinión, soy nuevo en esto de escribir por lo que se agradece cualquier consejo, critica constructiva o ayuda.**

 **Me preguntaba cual preferirían que fuera la longino de Issei la de Ddraig o Albion.**

 **Aun no decido la pareja de Issei y si este fic es un Issei por una sola pareja el harem es uno no deseado por que bueno no es DxD sin harem.**

 **Además aclaro que Issei no pertenecerá a ninguna facción solo ayudara en ciertos temas mas adelante, pienso que a Issei en la serie y novela solo lo utilizan por ser el Sekiryuutei, además que es un ciego como para ver que solo lo utilizan.**

 **Sin mas hasta la proxima...**


	2. ¡Ensueño! Azul Salvaje

**HighSchool DxD: Break the Chains.**

 **N/A: Hola bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de este proyecto, me alegro de que a muchos les haya gustado o al menos entretenido este trabajo, puede que las actualizaciones se retrasen un poco pues yo también tengo una vida con responsabilidades y no creo que escribir y** **desarrollar una historia sea tan fácil a mi edad de 15 ya que creo que varios aquí sean mayores de 18 y tengan mas experiencia que yo por esto le pedí ayuda a Aeter a quien le agradezco por todo,y lo apoyare como el me apoyo a mi.**

 **-Aclaraciones:**

 ***Issei Posee la Booster Gear para evitar que pongan precio a mi cabeza.**

 ***Según avance la historia se contaran algunos fragmentos del pasado sobre el padre de Issei, puede que algunos personajes sepan o conozcan a Otoya.**

 ***Puede que algunos títulos de los capítulos tengan alguna palabra referente a la música.**

 ***Pareja principal es Irina, cabe a destacar que no tendrá el mismo papel que en el Canon, el de ella sera mucha mas importante.**

 ***Cada que aparezca un miembro del clan Fangire, dejare su nombre al lado de su descripción para que puedan buscar en google la apariencia del mismo.**

 ** **Atención: No pervertido, Issei Neutral/Híbrido, Harem no deseado y pareja fija decidida [IsseixIrina].****

 **Agradecimientos a: Aeretr, gracias a él este proyecto fue posible.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Todo lo mostrado en este historia no me pertenece solo a sus respectivos creadores además no gano nada con la escritura y publicación de este FanFic, solo el entretenimiento** **.**

 **Capitulo 2: Ángeles Caídos y Azul Salvaje.**

Era un dia tranquilo por lo menos a los ojos de algunas personas, La pelinegra compañera de juegos de Hyoudou Issei cuando era un niño se encontraba buscando al mismo por toda la residencia sin mucho éxito, volviendo a su punto de inicio que era la sala de estar comenzó a pensar donde podría estar, por un pedido de Jiro debía vigilarlo para evitar algún problema con los demonios a cargo de la ciudad.

Una expresión meditabundo se plasmo en el rostro de la chica—¡Lo tengo!—exclamo chasqueando los dedos al saber donde podría estar el castaño.

Subió a la segunda planta, encontrándose con un pasillo con 3 habitaciones camino por el pasillo hasta la segunda puerta que daba al taller personal de Issei donde al igual que su padre fabricaba sus propios violines, toco tres veces y espero la respuesta. Desde la parte interior escucho un "Adelante" claramente era la voz del joven aunque se le notaba un poco apagada.

—Issei ¿Estas bien?—preocupada la chica ingreso a la habitación, recorrió con la mirada es busca del castaño encontrándolo en una esquina en posición fetal con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

—No me digas, trataste de recrear el barniz de la **[Bloody Rose]** —Dijo suspirando con pesadez, el castaño asintió sin cambiar su posición.—Y fue otro fracaso inminente—el castaño volvió a asentir levantándose con la cabeza gacha.

—Ne, Ne siempre es lo mismo, te deprimes muy fácil Issei-Nii—la chica hizo un pequeño mohín inflando las mejillas y colocando sus manos en su cintura.

—Mikoto-san yo...—hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—quiero seguir los mismo pasos que papá—la tristeza y nostalgia invadió al muchacho.

La chica miro con algo de compresión, el joven de ojos marrones se había propuesto desde niño a crear el violín perfecto como la obra maestra de su padre la **[Bloody Rose]** , era lo único que le dejo antes de su desaparición.

—Ese violín es símbolo del amor entre mi Madre y mi Padre—apoyo sus manos contra la mesa de trabajo.—Aun debo saber cual fue el tipo de barniz utilizo mi padre, los últimos intentos fueron un desastre—dijo el castaño frustrado y con el ceño fruncido.

—Luego podrás hacerlo, simplemente no te rindas y si no te apresuras llegaras tarde a tu cita—dicho esto la pelinegra salio por la puerta dejando solo al castaño que al darse cuenta de la hora se alarmo saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Cierto lo había olvidado!—grito alarmado ya que llegaría tarde a su primera cita con Yuuma, bajo las escaleras apresuradamente tomando su chaqueta negra y una bufanda negra con rayas verticales blancas, saliendo a toda marcha de la residencia.

—¡Oye Issei! ¡Espérame!— Kivat voló rápidamente yendo tras el castaño que le llevaba mucha ventaja.

 **-Centro comercial-**

Afortunadamente logro llegar 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada para la cita, el castaño esperaba un poco nervioso al ser su primera cita y quería evitar echarla a perder Jiro y Mikoto le habían dado algunos consejos.

—Toma uno— el castaño sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, casi saltando del susto volteo encontrándose con una extraña chica en un vestido que dedujo se trataba de algún tipo de cosplay, en su mano dejo un folleto con un extraño símbolo "Cumpliremos todos tus deseos" decía en el mismo—¿Que es...?—busco a la chica pero esta desapareció.

—¡Issei-kun!—Llamo alguien, el castaño busco a la fuente de la voz encontrándose con Yuuma, ella vestía una blusa blanca un poco ajustada y un falda negra hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

—Buenos días Yuuma-chan—saludo el castaño mirando a la chica quien sonreía con emoción.

—Bien ¿empezamos con nuestra cita?—pregunto animada recibiendo una sonrisa tímida del castaño quien asintió.

Comenzaron paseando por los alrededores del centro comercial, visitaron algunas tiendas de ropa donde se probaron algunas prendas, después visitaron un pequeño restaurante donde platicaron conociéndose un poco mejor. El castaño se sintió un poco nervioso durante su cita, todo hasta ahora iba bien agradeciendo los consejos de Mikoto y su mentor Jiro su figura paterna, pasaron algunos momentos mas viendo tiendas donde el chico compro un brazalete de plata con una gema roja en el centro.

El cielo se tiño de colores naranjos y amarillos dando señal de que pronto anochecería, los dos jóvenes visitaron un parque cercano donde se supondría que su cita terminaría. El castaño estaba mas que feliz de que su primera cita fue un total éxito debido a que no tenia mucha experiencia con el sexo opuesto.

—Me divertí mucho Issei-kun—dijo la pelinegra abrazada al brazo del chico este estaba rojo como un tomate ya que su brazo se encontraba entre los pechos de la joven mujer, ambos caminaban por el parque deteniéndose en una fuente para ver la puesta de sol.

—Me alegro que la pasaras bien Yuuma-chan—el adolescente busco en su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra que contenía el brazalete que anteriormente compro para su cita—Yuuma-chan quisiera darte este regalo—tan pronto abrió la caja los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Issei-kun... yo... estoy sin palabras—dijo aun en shock, Issei tomo la mano de la chica colocándole su regalo, la chica sonrió avergonzada.—Gracias, yo quisiera pedirte algo por nuestra primera cita pero debes levantarte—la chica se posiciono delante del muchacho este dudo un poco levantándose.

—Ahora cierra los ojos—pidió, dudando un poco obedeció la orden cerrando sus ojos, se preguntaba que haría la chica pero un fuerte dolor lo obligo a abrir lo ojos descubriendo algo que lo dejo sin aliento. "Yuuma" tenia en sus manos una especie de lanza hecha de luz la cual atravesaba el abdomen del chico, saliendo por el otro extremo miro a la chica, su rostro se veía mas madura y un gran par alas de plumas negras que se alzaban de su espalda.

—¿Morirías por mi?—susurro con malicia disfrutando de la expresión de terror puro del castaño, la lanza se deshizo en partículas de luz como el cuerpo Issei caía suelo inmóvil.—Vaya desperdicio, debo admitir que eres un chico lindo y diferentes a los demás idiotas me hubiera gustado ser tu novia pero ordenes son ordenes—dejo con algo de decepción antes de irse volando de la escena.

—¡Aibou!—grito Kivat saliendo de su escondite que era un árbol, desesperado reviso el cuerpo de su compañero de lucha. Resultaba que aun seguía con vida pero inconsciente y si no lo ayudaban pronto moriría.—Issei por favor no te mueres—suplico el murciélago con lagrimas, cerca de ellos apareció un circulo mágico que Kivat reconoció por lo que tuvo que esconderse de nuevo aunque no quisiera.

De aquel circulo apareció la pelirroja Gremory, miro los alrededores divisando el cuerpo del castaño frunció el ceño al ver al inocente joven con una herida en el pecho al borde de la muerte. Se acerco al cuerpo sacando las piezas de peón lista reencarnarlo.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tu—dijo alguien detrás de ella, sorprendida volteo a ver encontrándose con un hombre de aspecto salvaje pero expresión tranquila pero por dentro era una mar de ira.

—¿Quien eres?—pregunto molesta por la interrupción.

—Eso no te incumbe, no dejare que un demonio como tu se lleve a mi protegido—el hombre ignora a la pelirroja tomando el cuerpo del castaño al estilo nupcial, Kivat decidió salir al ver aun conocido Jiro le entrego el Fuestle de Doran soplándolo rápidamente.

— **¡CASTLE DORAN!** —exclamo el murciélago, el sonido de cuerno se hizo presente en el cielo se creo una barrera para dar paso al enorme híbrido Dragón/Castillo quien aleteando pesadamente llego a la posición de Jiro y Kivat lanzando una esfera de fuego que cubrió a los mencionados al parecer esto no los quemaba.

—Estas advertida alejate de Issei, no tengo problemas en eliminar aun demonio de clase alta como tu—amenazo el hombre. Rias miro con asombro era la misma criatura de aquella noche incluso el murciélago estaba hay, solo tuvo sospecha sobre la identidad de ese tal Kiva.

La esfera rojo se elevo en el aire siendo tragada por Doran, el híbrido levanto vuelo pesadamente desapareciendo en el cielo. Rias estaba mas que sorprendida ¿Quien era ese hombre? ¿Como se atrevía a arrebatarle algo que pronto le pertenecería?, de nuevo frunció el ceño molesta llegaría al fondo de este asunto sea como sea.

 **-Interior de Doran-**

Jiro y Kivat se encontraban al final de la garganta de Doran, frente a ellos se erguía una enorme puerta de madera decorada al estilo medieval, la imponente puerta se abrió al sentir su presencia. El interior era un espacioso salón el suelo era de madera marrón brillante, las paredes era blancas a ambos lados se alzaban grandes ventanales que dejaban ver el exterior, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una gran mesa junto a varios sofás.

—Issei lo siento, te falle—se lamento el pelinegro mirando el cuerpo de su casi hijo—No solo a ti, también a Otoya.

—No te culpes Jiro esa ángel caído me engaño a mi también—consoló el murciélago mirando al castaño que apenas se aferraba a la vida.

—Tienes razón hay que salvarlo antes de que sea tarde—recomponiendo su expresión tranquila y serena transporto el cuerpo por largo pasillo antes de detenerse frente a una puerta.

 **-Subconsciencia de Issei-**

El castaño abrió los ojos pesadamente, no recordaba nada excepto cuando la chica con la que salio lo atravesó el pecho con una alguna clase de lanza de luz, varios sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar en su pecho entre ellos tristeza ¿Realmente estaba destinado a estar solo? ¿Porque todos lo odian o se alejan de él? Eran las preguntas que rondaban. Camino en ese espacio en negro cuanto abría caminado minutos, horas o tal vez días.

En medio de la oscuridad repentinamente un fuego rojo apareció de la nada cubriendo todo alrededor de un asustado Issei que buscaba algún modo de huir.

—Es la primera vez que nos encontramos—hablo una imponente voz que intimido mas al castaño quien trataba de encontrar la fuente.—Entonces tu eres mi nuevo compañero, debes ser el Hijo del bastardo de Otoya— desde el fuego apareció un enorme dragón occidental en su totalidad rojo y sus brillantes ojos verdes miraban fijamente al castaño.

—¿Quien eres?—pregunto temeroso, el dragón solo bufo antes de responder.

—Aun no es tiempo de que revele mi identidad, pronto nos volveremos a ver pero por ahora debes despertar—dijo el enorme reptil antes de desaparecer en intensas llamaradas de fuego.

 **-Castillo de Doran-**

El castaño despertó agitado mirando a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca a excepción de una puerta marrón que claramente era la salida. Estaba solo en sus bóxer recostado en una mesa redonda y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pies hasta el cuello por pétalos de rosas, estos caían del techo danzando en el aire antes tocar el suelo.

—¿Donde estoy?—reviso su cuerpo encontrándose con una horrible cicatriz en forma de X en su abdomen.—Así que fue real—dijo con pesar en realidad Yuuma lo había matado sin piedad.

—Veo que ya despertaste—dijo una proveniente de la entrada donde se encontraba el mayordomo de Issei, Rikki quien traía su ropa.—Es bueno saber que estés bien, estuviste a punto de morir— era evidente que estaba preocupado, el hombre dejo aun lado la ropa antes de retirarse.

Salio de la habitación vistiendo una camisa negra y pantalones azul oscuro con deportivas a juego. Exploro los pasillos deduciendo que estaba en el Castillo de Doran, busco la sala principal buscando a Jiro para que le explicase lo ocurrido, en verdad estaba dolido por el desenlace de su cita fue un duro golpe a su autoestima.

Issei encontró a Jiro sentado junto a Mikoto jugando al Ajedrez— Jaque Mate—pronuncio Jiro moviendo la pieza de caballo capturando el rey de Mikoto.

—Rayos no de nuevo—refunfuño la chica al haber perdido por tercera vez consecutiva, la mirada de la joven se poso en el joven que estaba parado en la entrada del salón. Con rapidez inhumana fue donde el chico abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.

—Issei-Nii ¡Creí que te perdería, no vuelvas a preocuparme!—lloraba la chica sin notar que asfixiaba al castaño con el abrazo.

—Si no lo sueltas quizá en verdad muera—decía tranquilamente el guardián levantándose de la silla, Mikoto miro la cara del castaño quien suplicaba por oxigeno soltándolo rápidamente.

—Hups, lo siento Issei-Nii— se disculpo haciendo una reverencia un poco avergonzada.

—Issei...—el aludido encaro a su guardián y mentor quien con su expresión tranquila lo invito a sentarse en uno de los sofas seguidos por Jiro y Rikki.—Muchacho creo que es hora de que te diga la verdad—.

—¿La verdad?—dijo confundido e intrigado por lo que su mentor tenia que decir.

—Todo lo referente al mundo sobrenatural es real, incluso las tres grandes facciones bíblicas Ángeles, Ángeles caídos y demonios todos existen— revelo el mentor pero el castaño aun tenia sus dudas.

El guardián le contó que todas la mitologías del mundo en realidad existían, le explico sobre la gran guerra entre las facciones, la intervención de los dragones celestiales Ddraig y Albion, su derrota y sellado, los artefactos creados por dios conocidas como [Sacred Gear], la muerte de los Maous y el Dios bíblico así como el nuevo sistema de reencarnación de los demonios llamado [Evil Piece's] y que el demonio a cargo de la ciudad quería unirlo a su nobleza, claro omitió un detalle muy importante referente a los dragones celestiales.

—Entonces Yuuma-chan...—.

—Si ella eran un ángel caído enviado a eliminarte—confeso causando una leve punzada en el pecho del joven al sentirse engañado.

—Issei se que aun estas confundido, te dejaremos solo para que pienses y ordenes tus pensamientos ve y descansa. Por ahora nos quedaremos en el castillo para evitar mas problemas—el castaño asintió sin ganas, su rostro expresaba confusión y tristeza perdiéndose de la vista de sus compañeros en los extensos pasillos del castillo.

Jiro suspiro molesto—Esto en verdad es un problema, quería que pudiera tener una vida normal sin que se involucrara en este conflicto supongo que debemos prepararlo para lo que se viene—volteo a ver su amigo Rikki quien al igual que él estaba enojado por lo ocurrido.

—Deberíamos hablar con los demonios de la ciudad para evitar problemas futuros— sugirió Rikki, Jiro asintió ante la proposición.

—Quizá seria lo mejor que podamos hacer—.

—" _Issei-kun, esa desgraciada a lastimado a tu frágil corazón prometo que lo reparare"_ — se dijo la pelinegra pensado en lo destrozado que estaba su amigo.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Desde ayer el castaño se portaba aun mas distante con las personas incluso con sus mentores, Mikoto se preocupaba mucho por Issei pero según Jiro era mejor dejarlo pensar y acomodar sus pensamientos, durante la primera hora de clase noto que Kiba y una pequeña peliplatino lo miraban o mas bien lo vigilaban aunque ya sabia lo que querían.

—Hola Issei-kun, La presidente quiere verlo en el club—informo el rubio, muchos de los presentes quedaron asombrados por las palabras es cuestión de segundos se escucharon murmullos.

—Hai, en seguida iré Kiba-san— el rubio asintió guiando el castaño al salón del club siendo seguidos por la mirada atenta de los demás estudiantes.

Recorriendo los pasillos ambos jóvenes caminaban en silencio sin dirigirle la palabra al otro, las chicas que veían pasar al Kiba gritaban como colegialas enamoradas, bueno literalmente, llegaron a puertas del antiguo edificio de la escuela el rubio toco tres veces esperando respuesta, del otro lado recibió un "Pase" como respuesta.

Al entrar noto el aspecto antiguo y estilo de la edad media que presentaban el salón, frente a ellos se encontraba Rias Gremory sentada detrás de su escritorio con una expresión tranquila, a su lado estaba Akeno Himejima quien sonreía con su usual porte de dama. La presidenta del Club se levanto de su asiento encarando a su Kouhai, este se sintió un poco intimidado pero se esforzó para no retroceder.

—Bienvenido Hyoudou-kun, por favor toma asiento—ofreció la presidenta, sin dejar de verla el castaño se sentó frente a frente a Rias.

—Sabes la razón por la que te llame ¿Cierto?—.

—Me hice una idea —respondió cauteloso.

—Entonces debes saber que somos demonios—el castaño asintió en silencio, la pelirroja asintió.—Bien quisiera hacerte una propuesta ¿Quisieras unirte a mi nobleza?—dijo la pelirroja, antes de que el castaño diera su respuesta la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Jiro junto a Mikoto.

—Me temo que eso no pasara, Heredera Gremory—La expresión de Jiro era su usual tranquilidad junto a él, Mikoto solo se limitaba a mirar con disgusto a los demonios presentes.

—¿No eres tu el hombre que no me permitió reclamar a mi nuevo siervo?—la chica afilo la mirada, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable los siervos de la chica Gremory se estaban atentos a cualquier conflicto.

—Si lo soy—dijo con un poco de sorna en sus palabras.—Yo hice una promesa y era que protegería a Issei de cualquier cosa, no dejare que una niña caprichosa como tu se lo llevo solo por cumplir sus deseos egoístas—las palabras de Jiro causaron un gran disgusto en los Gremory.

—Después de todo ustedes los demonios no son de fiar—soltó Mikoto con veneno en su voz mirando fijamente a Rias.

—Ustedes ¿Quien se creen que son?—acuso la pelirroja claramente enojada. El hombre tomo asiento junto a Issei seguida por Mikoto.

—Solo venimos a hablar pacíficamente—recalco Mikoto.

—¿Sobre que exactamente?—Pregunto molesta la pelirroja tomando asiento en su escritorio.

—Primero que nada me presento mi nombre es Jiro y solo quisiera pedirte que te alejes de Issei y no nos molestes mas, sabes estoy cansado de ver a esa Nekomata cerca de la residencia—La pelirroja se sorprendió bastante ante lo dicho por Jiro, la mas afectada parecía Koneko quien miro con rabia al hombre aunque mantenía su rostro estoico.

—¿Como lo supiste?—dijo incrédula la pelirroja.

—No es muy difícil notarlo, así como se que tu reina es una Ángel caído—revelo recibiendo una mirada fría y llena de ira por parte de la pelinegra Himejima.

—¡Ya basta!—Grito furiosa—no dejare que insultes a mis siervos y mucho menos dejare que te lleves a Issei lejos de mi—bramo iracunda, Issei se estremecía ante la tensión hostil entre sus mentores y los demonios, era momento de intervenir y dejarle todo claro.

—Rias-sempai yo... —la expresión de Rias se suavizo volviendo su mirada a su kouhai—no quiero ser un demonio, quiero seguir siendo humano—decía el castaño cabizbajo, la pelirroja miro sorprendida al saber que fue rechazada mientras Jiro junto con Mikoto sonrieron victoriosos.—Lo siento mucho, usted solo busca mi poder y no estoy dispuesto a dárselo—Los tres se levantaron antes que de que la pelirroja pudiera decir otra cosa retirándose del club.

—¿Se encuentra bien Buchou?—pregunto Akeno aun molesta por las palabras de Jiro, la pelirroja apretaba sus manos con fuerza y su cabello tapaba sus ojos que presentaban una creciente ira.

—Si Akeno, pero no me rendiré uniré a ese chico a mi nobleza sea como sea—dijo maldiciendo en sus adentros a ese hombre que la alejaba cada vez mas de su futuro preciado siervo.

 **-Después de Clases, Parque-**

Issei se encontraba confuso, ¿Acaso todos lo querían utilizar o aprovecharse de él? Su mente estaba divagando entre dolorosos recuerdos, siempre seria lo mismo nada cambiaría, estaba destinado a estar solo contando como única compañía a sus mentores. A veces pensaba que la vida solo lo terminaría ahogando en soledad ya que nunca tuvo amigos, a excepción de dos chicos en su infancia pero ellos se fueron lejos y quizá nunca los volvería a ver.

Era de noche, la luna estaba en su fase llena las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad, el castaño estaba junto a su fiel compañero Kivat quien siempre estaba hay para ayudarle.

—Creo que aquí esta bien—actualmente se encontraba en el mismo parque donde Yuuma lo había casi asesinado. Tomo su estuche sacando el instrumento que por don natural sabia tocar a la perfección.

Colocando el violín contra su hombro dispuesto a entonar la melodía de aquel día que conoció a Rias Gremory la heredera de uno de los 72 pilares del Inframundo. Tomo firmemente el mango del instrumento apoyando su barbilla en la mentonera, usando el arco sobre las cuerdas creando un pequeño desliz produciendo notas suaves que iban pasando a otras mas graves y mas altas.

Ya sabríamos que el destino es caprichoso, bueno esto es buen ejemplo, sin notarlo 4 presencias se acercaban al lugar atraídos por el aura del muchacho y a la vez por la música. Entre ellos se encontraba Yuuma junto a otros tres ángeles caídos una chica en medio de sus 25 años alta y con un cuerpo voluptuoso, con un largo cabello azul con un flequillo en el ojo derecho ocultando el color marrón de sus ojos, su atuendo consistía en una gabardina abierta de un color violeta oscuro, con el cuello de las solapas abierto y una minifalda oscura que hacían juego con zapatos de tacón alto negros. También llevaba un collar de oro alrededor del cuello.

El otro se trataba de una niña por lo menos de 15 años era tenia el cabello rubio con dos coletas y unos hermosos ojos azules. Lleva un atuendo de lolita gótica, que consistía en un vestido negro con detalles blancos, con un moño grande en la parte delante de la cintura. Tiene un moño mas pequeño en el cuello que tiene una joya verde incrustada. Llevaba calcetines blancos hasta los muslos y zapatos negros, y también un lazo en forma de moño en su cabello.

El otro se trataba de un hombre alrededor de los 30 de cabello negro y ojos negros. Llevaba una gabardina marrón oscuro con una camisa blanca debajo y un cinturón sujetado a la cintura.

—Oye Raynare no es ese el chico que debías matar, veo que hiciste un buen trabajo— se burlo la pequeña rubia de Yuuma o mejor dicho Raynare.

—¡Callate Mitelt! ¡Estoy segura que lo mate!—replico enseguida—quizá esa perra Gremory lo reencarno como demonio ¿Tu que dices Dohnaseek?—se excuso con su compañero.

—No siento ningún aura demoníaca en él, sigue siendo humano—dijo el único hombre de los caídos.

—Debo admitir que es lindo y su música me encanta, como me gustaría tener un novio así—decía la caída rubia mirando con ojos soñadores al joven.

—Ya cállense y concéntrense si Raynare lo mato ¿Entonces como sigues con vida?— esta vez hablo la peliazul todos se miraron confundidos buscando dar alguna explicación lógica.

—Ya basta, no se como carajos esta vivo pero lo matare en este instante ¡Mitelt, Kalarwarner muevanse y terminemos el trabajo!—dijo con fastidio el hombre caído creando una lanza de luz.

Todos menos Raynare crearon lanzas de luz listos para acabar con el joven, pero un sonido ahogado llamo su atención, volteando al origen observaron con horror como su compañero Dohnaseek tenia dos colmillos etéreos flotantes clavados en sus hombros, en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo del caído se volvió transparente rodeado de un brillante azul dando la apariencia de una cascara vacía.

—Veo que tuve suerte, ese tipo estaba delicioso— se burlo una voz femenina, detrás de un árbol revelándose una mujer alrededor de sus 30 años y vestía de manera formal a simple vista se podía tratar de una secretaria.

—¡Quien eres y que hiciste con Dohnaseek!— grito enfurecida la chica de cabello azul.

—Oh mi comida se ha enfadado... **Eso lo hace interesante** — marcas de vidrieras multicolor cubrieron el rostro de la mujer transformando su aspecto. Su complexión era mas robusta pero sin perder su toque femenino su cuerpo estaba compuesto de vidrio de colores anaranjados y amarillos, su cabeza era similar a la de una polilla, sus hombros llevaban tres hombreras una encima de la otra, armadura de vidrio de los mismos colores en el pecho, brazos y piernas. (Moth Fangire).

— **Es hora de comer** —anuncio a lo que las tres chicas restantes se prepararon para el enfrentamiento, invocando lanzas de luz causando una risa siniestra en la mujer transformada.

Mientras con cierto castaño este se hallaba perdido en su mundo cuando el sonido de la **[Bloody Rose]** lo alerto de un nuevo ataque y al parecer era demasiado cerca de su posición, guardando su instrumento a una velocidad impresionante, él y su compañero alado buscaron el origen del ataque.

—No lo entiendo, esta muy cerca— el castaño se miraba confundido al no encontrar algún indicio.

—Mantente alerta, no podemos bajar la guardia—decía el murciélago mirando por los alrededores

 ***Ka-Boom***

A lo lejos ambos escucharon una explosión y una pequeña cortina de humo se alzaba en el aire, asintiéndose mutuamente se tomaron rumbo al lugar de donde provenía dicha explosión.

Para Raynare, Mitelt y Kalarwarner las cosas se veían difíciles su oponente inoportuno se movía a gran velocidad y además de portar un sable creado de su propio cuerpo la convertían en una rival mortal.

—¿Que demonios es ella?— aterrada Mitelt retrocediendo debido a que no podían hacerle el ni el mas mínimo daño posible.

—Esa desgraciada es rápida—dijo la pelinegra creando otra lanza de luz pero la monstruo-polilla la esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo, acercándose rápidamente realizo un corte diagonal causando una gran herida en el abdomen de la chica provocando que soltara un grito de dolor.

— **Siento pena por ustedes ni siquiera lograron divertirme** — Lentamente la polilla se acercaba a sus presas invocando los colmillos flotantes. Inesperadamente su avance se vio frenado cuando una pequeña figura alada la golpea repetidas veces sacando chispas al contacto, resultando ser Kivat.

Desde el oscuro sendero Issei se acercaba con Kivat quien revoloteo a su alrededor antes de que su compañero lo atrapara con su mano derecha, empujo a Kivat con su mano izquierda incrustando los colmillos del murciélago en su piel diciendo " **Kyabutt** " provocando que las marcas tribales se extendieran en su rostro y el cinturón rojo sangre apareciese en su cintura, extendió la mano con la que sostenía a Kivat hacia el frente susurrando.

"Henshin".

Dejo a Kivat colgado boca abajo en la percha siendo cubierto por el manto platino antes de hacerse añicos revelando a Issei en su forma de Kiva. Las caídas miraron impresionadas el cambio de su objetivo, la mas afectada era Raynare quien no esperaba que su "Ex-Novio" pudiera hacer eso.

— **¡¿Como es esto posible?! Es el heredero de Kiva** —dijo la Fangire claramente asustada pero firme en su posición.

Issei o mejor dicho Kiva se lanzo contra el fangire con un golpe directo al pecho, a duras penas el monstruo esquivo saliendo de su estupor. Blandió su espada aprovechando su velocidad superior lanzando varias estocadas que causaban que múltiples chispas saltaran por el lugar, obligado a retroceder Kiva detuvo cruzando sus brazos deteniendo un corte descendente.

— **Puedes que seas Kiva pero no dejare que me derrotes** —bramo la fangire polilla liberando su arma cortando atraves del pecho de Issei provocando chispas volar de roce con el metal.

Las cosas no iban muy bien para Issei/Kiva, la polilla tomo lo tomo fuertemente del cuello arrastrándolo contra un árbol, alzando al guerrero blindado tratando de estrangularlo.

—¡No tan rápido!—el murciélago abandono su puesto en el cinturón utilizando sus alas como afiladas cuchillas recortando a su oponente quien retrocedió soltando a su compañero—Issei debemos ponernos salvajes—.

Sacando de la ranura izquierda un Fuestle azul(Los silbatos) con diseño de lobo se lo dio a Kivat quien regreso a la percha del cinturón para soplar el Fuestle produciendo un sonido parecidos a chirridos.

 **"Garuru Saber".**

 **-Castillo de Doran-**

—Que nadie respire— Advirtió Jiro junto a él se encontraban Rikki y Mikoto construyendo un castillo de naipes,una de las muchas actividades que hacían para matar el tiempo cuando no vigilaban a Issei. Jiro tenia las dos ultimas cartas listas para terminar, mientras Rikki y Mikoto observaban expectantes y con gran tención en sus cuerpos, desgraciadamente un sonido de pitidos o chirridos interrumpió el momento.

Jiro suspiro un poco decepcionado—Parece que me llaman— dijo lanzando las dos cartas provocando que el castillo se derrumbara con Rikki y Mikoto tratando de salvar sin éxito.

Los ojos de Jiro cambiaron de marrones a rojo carmesí dandole un aspecto salvaje. Se coloco de rodillas raspando el piso con sus dedos provocando chispas azules salir del suelo corriendo hacia la pared del otro extremo de la habitación. La pared desapareció para revelar un pasillo lleno de espejos y antorchas.

Pasando por los espejos la imagen de Jiro cambio a una mas bestial. De pies a cabeza estaba cubierto con pieles azul cobalto dándole el aspecto de armadura de piel real. Sus garras terminaban en punta listas para triturar a cualquiera en su camino, su cara parecía una boca de lobo con un cuerno de oro que se extendían desde la cabeza. Sus ojos demostraban gran sed de sangre y llenos de ira salvaje. Desde la parte posterior de su cabeza, una coleta de pelo castaño bajaba por su espalda. Esta era la verdadera forma de Jiro/Garuru, El ultimo miembro del Clan Mazoku llamados Wolfen.

Mientras fuera del castillo un esfera roja deslizaba por la garganta del Dragón, el enorme reptil escupió un orbe dorado dentro de este había una estatuilla con forma de Lobo azul con detalles dorados en su hocico y ojos rojos.

Su destino la ciudad de Kouh...

 **-Con Issei y Kivat-**

Los ángeles caídos se mantenían al margen de la confrontación aun sin salir del Shock, la mas impresionada era la rubia de nombre Mitelt quien miraba con leve rubor a quien ella pensaba era un "Caballero en Armadura que salva a la damisela en apuros" o al menos eso pensaba ella. Una luz proveniente del cielo nocturno llamo la atención de todas, un orbe rojizo con tonos dorados descendió del cielo como Kiva saltaba al aire atrapándolo con su mano derecha.

 **(Música recomendada/Tetra-Fang - Shout in the Moonlight).**

Kiva dio un gran salto atrapando la pequeña estatua de lobo. Tan pronto como la agarro con su mano izquierda, la estatuilla cambio en una espada con una hoja ondulada similar a una Kris y la cabeza de lobo como la empuñadura. Cadenas se envolvieron alrededor de su brazo izquierdo y se rompieron, revelando una armadura azul cobalto que lo cubría en su totalidad y la hombrera izquierda cambio a cinco picos azules, en su muñeca el brazalete de plata cambio a oro. Las mismas cadenas se vieron envueltas en el pectoral de la armadura rompiéndose y dejando ver un pectoral azul con marcas de garras de lobo plateadas. La visera del casco paso de amarillo a azul, junto a los ojos de Kivat.

Kiva aterrizo en cuclillas, como su nueva arma descansaba en su hombro. La polilla sintió un repentino frío recorrer su cuerpo de compuesto de vidrio.

Luego Kiva se levanto y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un poderoso aullido comparado al de un lobo precipitándose a gran velocidad hacia la Polilla Fangire. Corto al monstruo quien apenas logro esquivar el ataque, el recién cambiado Kiva comenzaba a emitir amenazantes gruñidos como un depredador dando caza a su presa.

Utilizando su arma la Fangire trato de hacer un arco siendo detenida a mitad del mismo por el sable de la bestia frente a ella, la cual se deslizo atraves de la guardia de la espada realizando un corte limpio en el vientre de su oponente fangire, esta se vio obligado a caer de rodillas por el dolor.

Las chicas se miraban sorprendidas por el cambio en el combatiente Kiva quien hace poco tenia muchas dificultades y ahora invocaba una extraña espada que lo hacia comportarse como un animal salvaje.

Desesperada la Polilla Fangire ataco con su espada, siendo bloqueado de nuevo por Kiva, con un gruñido bestial ataco recortando un costado de la guardia de su oponente provocando chispas al contacto. En otro intento utilizo un poderoso ataque de esporas para frenar su avance, pero sin detenerse atraveso la nube de esporas saltando encima de la fangire desprevenida comenzando a atacar repetidas veces con su sable, con algo de esfuerzo logro quitarse de una patada a Kiva alejándose un poco de el mismo.

Separándose del Fangire volvió a su posición con las rodillas flexionadas, gruñendo ferozmente fue tras la fangire golpeando con su puño para después cortar con la espada, arrastrándola por el suelo hasta chocarla con una fuente, los movimientos de Kiva podían compararse a los de un animal que lucha usando sus instintos, remarcado en su estilo de lucha feroz y preciso. Tomo el sable en posición horizontal llevándolo a la boca de Kivat quien mordió el filo diciendo **"Garulu Bite"**.

El mismo fenómeno de aquella noche con los Gremory se reprodujo con la diferencia que la luna se mantuvo llena y un tenue brillo azul pálido. En el viento sonaba un aullido de lobo como la luna llena se elevo por encima de Kiva. El bozal de plata del casco se abrió y luego coloco el mango de su espada en los colmillos, colocándose de cuclillas con los brazos extendidos a los lados, fijando como objetivo al Fangire antes de saltar a gran altura.

Kiva descendió desde las alturas realizando una barra inclinada hacia abajo tan pronto como llego hasta el Fangire haciendo que este se rompiera en miles de pedazos de vidrio como Kiva aterrizaba segundos después para ver como la esfera de luz trataba de escapar, sacando rápidamente el fuestle de Doran se lo otorgo a Kivat quien de inmediato lo hizo sonar.

 **¡CLASTE DORAN!**

El sonido de cuerno característico del fuestle de Doran llamo al enorme híbrido, que enseguida fue tras el alma del Fangire atrapándola con sus enormes fauces antes de irse aleteando.

 **(Fin de la canción).**

—Buen provecho, Doran— decía el murciélago abandonando su puesto en el cinturón. Volteo hacia su compañero quien aun en su nueva forma miraba hacia el suelo con el sable empuñado en su mano.

—Yuuma-chan— débilmente pronuncio ese nombre aunque parecía haberlo dicho con un gruñido, entonces Kivat noto la presencia de las chicas quienes fueron espectadores de la violenta y salvaje batalla.

Kiva apretó el agarre del sable, sus instintos le decían ir allá y cobrarse el dolor y traición de esa mujer, mientras su parte aun racional trataba de controlar sus impulsos. Del lado de las chicas todas se miraban en el temor de enfrentar represalias, mas Raynare quien fue la encargada de matarlo aunque no lo logro.

—Issei-kun— inconscientemente ese nombre salio de sus labios. Kiva o Issei dio una ultima mirada hacia Raynare y su grupo antes de darles la espalda caminando a pasos lentos, el mismo dragón apareció en el cielo.

Kiva dio un gran salto aterrizando en la punta de una de las torres que conformaban el cuerpo de Doran. Las chicas veían la escena frente a ellas sin darse cuenta que en las sombras los Gremory habían sido testigos del poder que posee Kiva.

—Esto sigue siendo interesante— la heredera Gremory, estaba emocionada, ese muchacho le intrigaba cada vez mas.—Sin duda el sera mi próximo siervo—.

—Ara ara, y que sucederá si ese hombre se interpone—dijo la Himejima mirando a su Rey.

—Aun no lo se Akeno, pero de algún modo él sera mio " _Se acaba el tiempo, tengo que hacer algo y rápido"_ — los ojos aguamarina de la chica pelirroja estaban determinados a cumplir un objetivo personal que afectaría a gran medida su futuro.

 **-Castillo de Doran, Exterior-**

Kiva volvió a su estado original con su pectoral rojo sangre y guantes negros con detalles rojos. Su visera miraba hacia el cielo, la luna llena iluminaba en gran abundancia, Kivat salio de su percha posándose en su hombro.

—Issei ¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto sin recibir respuesta— Acaso no puedes olvidar... lo que te hizo esa chica—castaño agacho la mira bajo el casco.

—No lo se Kivat... siempre quise ser aceptado, pero cuando creo que tengo amigos ellos me dan la espalda— Kivat noto un pequeño deje de dolor y soledad en sus palabras— Quizá estoy destinado a estar solo— con estas palabras una solitaria lágrima descendió de su mejilla, gracias al casco no era visible para su compañero.

—" _Issei... nadie nace para estar solo... espero que algún día encuentras la felicidad"_ — pensó el murciélago reprimiendo su tristeza, no iba a permitir que su amigo se quedara solo sin importar las cosas seguiría a su lado.

Dentro del castillo Mikoto y Rikki veían ,y escuchaban todo atraves de un espejo mágico. Ambos tenían un expresión de tristeza, después de estar a su lado todo su vida había ganado un gran afecto por el castaño y odiaban ver como el sufría en silencio.

—Rikki, ya no lo soporto— las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de la hermosa chica y amenazaban con salir.

—Tranquila— el hombre apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica, tratando de darle un poco de tranquilidad—Estoy segura de lograra superarlo, nada en este mundo hará que Jiro y yo lo abandonemos— dedicando una sonrisa de lado, contagiando a la chica quien limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

Estos solo eran algunos de los muchos eventos que sucederían en el futuro, Rikki lo sabia muy bien, en cualquier momento un gran conflicto se llevaría a cabo en cuestión de tiempo. Hasta ese momento Issei deberá estar preparado para enfrentar enemigos que trataran de traer desgracia al mundo.

 ** **Continuara...****

 ****Bueno aquí el final del segundo capitulo, perdón por la tardanza es que yo tengo muchas responsabilidades en la parte de los estudios. Incluso admito tener problemas emocionales de los cuales no he hablado con nadie al respecto y esto puede afectar un poco mi modo de escribir y redactar.****

 ****En cuanto a las 3 ángeles caídos tengo algo "especial" preparado para ellas, aunque no pienso en Raynare y Kalarwarner como parte del harem, con respecto a Mitelt me parecía una buena candidata ya que no veo que se use mucho en los Fics por lo que quise darle una oportunidad.****

 ** **Por otra parte. No soy un experto en describir combates y tengo problemas a la hora de describirlos, así que Gomen, si las batallas dejan mucho que desear.****

 ** **Sin mas, hasta la próxima.****


	3. ¡Peligro! La Araña Acosadora

**HighSchool DxD: Break the Chains.**

 **¡Hola Mina!, Soy yo Eternal con la tercera parte de este primer Fic y la verdad siento que no actualizo a menudo pero tengo algunos proyectos en mente, entre ellos un Xover entre Naruto y KamenRiderGhost, y otro de DxD.**

 **Atención: No pervertido, Issei Neutral/Híbrido, Harem no deseado y [RiasxIsseixIrina].**

 **Agradecimientos a: Aeretr y Kamen Rider Predator.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Todo lo mostrado en esta historia no me pertenece solo a sus respectivos creadores además no gano nada con publicación de este FanFic, solo el entretenimiento.**

 **Capítulo 3: ¡Peligro! La Araña Acosadora.**

* * *

 **Parque de Kouh – Año 1998.**

* * *

Era una oscura noche hace 18 años en el pasado, notablemente no habían muchos cambios en comparación al presente, aunque varias cosas se mostraban en mejores condiciones que en el futuro. En lo más apartado dos figuras oscuras se enfrentaban en un duelo listos para acabar con el otro, una de las dos siluetas podía identificarse como una mujer con un hermoso cabello castaño hasta los hombros, unos hipnóticos ojos violetas y traía puesto un traje de batalla un poco ceñido al cuerpo resaltando sus ya grandes pechos. La es cuestión chica se encontraba frente a un hombre cubierto por un manto negro que cubría su apariencia.

— ¿Sabes lo molesta eres, demonio?— Gruño con molestia el encapuchado, sus ojos rojos resplandecieron detrás del manto. La chica frunció el ceño levantando su mano creó una inusual masa de poder rojo oscuro, se trataba de un antiguo poder demoniaco, y se le conocía como **[Poder de la Destrucción].**

—Tu raza es una amenaza para la nuestra, es mi trabajo como Cazadora. Eliminare hasta al último de los tuyos — Bufo arrojando la esfera hacia a la persona, quien no dudo en esquivar rápidamente. La esfera al impactar creó un cráter de tamaño considerable y este liberaba una gran cantidad de vapor, un sudor frio recorrió la frente del hombre al ver esa demostración de poder.

—" _Rayos, si me hubiera golpeado con eso no la cuento. Debe pertenecer a la Casa Bael" —_ Pensó atemorizado, rápidamente deslizo dos cuchillas de sus mangas corriendo contra la mujer.

Lanzando un corte al estómago el sujeto trato de acabar con la vida de la chica, pero esta con gran precisión anticipó el movimiento de la cuchilla la cual esquivo saltando hacia atrás y respondiendo con su Poder de la Destrucción. Incorporándose el encapuchado evito a duras penas el ataque corrosivo, pero este logro quemar el manto negro que le cubría revelando su identidad era un hombre joven apuesto que no pasaba los 20, tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros, piel pálida y unos afilados ojos negros vestía un abrigo beige, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros.

—Parece que los tuyos tienen buen gusto — Se mofo la castaña analizando la apariencia del joven frente ella.

Viéndose en esa situación el chico bajo la mirada con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, las características marcas de vidrio recorrieron su cuello y mejillas cambiando la apariencia. Su cambio lo hizo ver más alto la cabeza creció desarrollando cuatro picos que iban hacia adelante dando la apariencia de una araña, sus brazos eran negros con distintos tonos de verde y sus manos terminan en afiladas garras, su pecho tenía una capa de vidrio verde simulando pectorales, sus piernas eran negra excepto por un aro en cada rodilla con dos franjas una amarilla y otra verde. Lo más destacado era un enorme ornamenta de vitral de colores en su espalda (Véase. Spider Fangire).

— ¿No lo entiendo, que es este sentimiento en mi pecho acaso será amor? O simplemente hambre—Su risa enfermiza provocó un leve escalofrío a la castaña.

Utilizando su fuerza física recién adquirida embistió a la castaña tirándola pesadamente contra el suelo, con destreza la muchacha logró apoyar sus manos en el suelo tomando impulso acertándole una patada en la quijada, la araña chillo furiosa debido al golpe recibido, mientras ella de su costado desenfundó un cuchillo especial aprovechando la distracción, la hoja era larga perfecta para causarle gran daño a su oponente. Esquivó un golpe dirigido a sus costillas contraatacando con un tajo limpio con su arma al pecho y costado de la Fangire araña provocando que trozos de vidrio volaran en todas las direcciones.

— ¡Pequeña perra! Me las pagaras caro—Con furia creo una pegajosa telaraña atrapando a la desprevenida demonio, quien se vio incapaz de moverse sin importar cuánto luchara por liberarse. —Bah, maldita chiquilla quizá podría divertirme contigo antes de comerte— Rio desquiciado.

Los ojos de la chica miraron con horror al ver como el Fangire regresaba a su forma humana y trataba de arrancarle el traje. A su merced y asustada quiso gritar pero la pegajosa telaraña no se lo permitía; sin embargo, una melodía que viajaba atreves del viento interrumpió las siniestras intenciones del monstruo.

El Fangire curioso busco con la mirada al posible causante manteniéndose alerta de sus alrededores, entre las sombras del camino diviso a una persona tratándose de un hombre, por su complexión física y estatura tenía alrededor de 25 años. En sus manos cargaba un violín deslizando el arco sobre sus cuerdas emitiendo las notas musicales con bastante maestría, la poca luz de una de las farolas revelo su apariencia, vestía un saco cerúleo abotonado hasta la mitad, debajo una camisa blanca. Unos pantalones blancos, y zapatos marrón oscuro.

—Ara, ara pero ¿Que sucede aquí?… —dejando de lado su instrumento, miro la escena frente a sus ojos, una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios. —…La escoria sale durante la noche y de paso lastima a una hermosa damisela ¿Qué debería hacer? — pregunto al aire haciendo un gesto de estar pensando, provocando las dos _"personas"_ frente a él se miraran entre ellos como si el sujeto frente a ellos estuviera loco.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —Exclamo levantando un dedo índice como si hubiese tenido una gran idea. —Te castigare por tus pecados contra la belleza femenina — señalando con su mano derecha al Fangire —Prepárate —susurro. Un brillo verdoso apareció en su brazo izquierdo, al cesar, un gran guante metálico se mostraba cubriendo su antebrazo.

— ¿Quién eres basura humana?— Siseo con cautela en su voz. Le parecía extraño el comportamiento del humano frente a él, pero el guante en su brazo izquierdo capto su atención, era de color rojo intenso como la sangre, terminaba en cinco filosas garras, adornado de picos dorados y destacando de todo una gema verde de bordado rojo con runas alrededor.

—Tú, te atreves a insultarme pues bien. Me presento, Yo soy la maravilla que solo nace una vez cada mil años, un hombre entre los hombres y… la peor pesadilla de gente como tú—decía con cierto aire de superioridad, alzando su brazo enguantado al aire.

—Y ahora… Hagamos un Espectáculo _—._

* * *

 **Salón del Club de Investigaciones de lo oculto - 2016, 18 años después.**

* * *

Un silencio extraño reinaba en la principal base de operaciones de los demonios a cargo de Rias Gremory, el motivo… Issei Hyoudou.

El chico que se adueñó por completo de más de un aspecto de su vida, era seguro de admitir que es un muchacho muy interesante y curioso nunca había visto a alguien con tanto potencial como el castaño, tal vez era por su música o incluso su poder del cual fue testigo de cómo arraso con sus enemigos. Estaba segura de obtenerlo solo para ella y nadie más, sonaba egoísta de su parte pero era un demonio queriéndolo o no estaba en su naturaleza.

Su mano por inercia firmaba el papeleo del club dejando escapar un suspiro agotador; Sin embargo, una extraña sensación se hizo presente en su ser. Con un recorriendo escalofrío su espalda dejo la comodidad de su asiento yendo hacia la ventana al lado del escritorio, cuando abrió la ventana fue recibida por la sueva y gélida brisa nocturna que ofrecía esa noche en particular.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, mientras daba un profundo respiro sintiendo el reconfortante aire entrar en sus pulmones y liberarlo en una suave exhalada. Inesperado, la misma sensación seguía hay presente fiel a no dejarla tranquila, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar que alguien la perseguía.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos aun lado cerró ese umbral que la separaba del exterior ignorando las sensaciones y pensamientos de aquel extraño evento del cual estaba siendo testigo. Sin saber que no fue una buena idea ignorar su intuición.

 **-Castillo de Doran, algún lugar en el cielo-**

Sobrevolando los altos cielos de Kouh, el enorme hibrido entre Castillo y Dragón albergaba a sus "dueños" quienes descansaban tranquilamente en la sala de estar de la edificación. Issei sin distracciones tocaba el violín de su padre la **Bloody Rose** con Mikoto y Jiro siendo su fiel público, los dos guardianes del castaño disfrutaban cada nota de su música aunque Jiro se mostraba un poco ocupado.

Trazando leves arcos sobre las cuerdas del instrumento producía una animada melodía la cual la pequeña y bromista Mikoto seguía el ritmo moviendo la cabeza al compás de la música del castaño. Jiro por su parte leía las noticias locales en busca de alguna pista sobre las operaciones de los recientes levantamientos Fangire, mientras Rikki entraba en la sala con una bandeja de plata y en ella traía varias tazas de té caliente para todos.

El Mayordomo dejo la bandeja en la pequeña mesita de centro en lo que Issei terminaba sus notas trazando un arco final para después finalizar en un desplume de cuerdas con los dedos gesto que aprendió de Jiro, ya que solía decirle que su padre lo hacía cada vez que finalizaba la tonada.

—Su técnica mejora cada vez más, Issei-kun —Alago Rikki provocando un evidente sonrojo en el castaño quien bajo el rostro para ocultar su sonrisa avergonzada.

—N-no digas esas cosas Rikki-san aún me queda mucho por aprender —respondió el muchacho un poco apenado por el alago.

Jiro alejo un momento la vista del periódico cambiando el foco de atención a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

—No digas eso, tienes un talento que solo se ve cada mil años —bromeo Rikki sirviéndole el té a Mikoto quien agradeció el gesto del hombre.

Pero ignorante de esto Jiro pudo jurar haber escuchado esas palabras en algún lugar, esa idea lo llevo a retroceder a lo más profundo de sus memorias donde encontró a un hombre con un ego inflado y un payaso de primera, que no hacía más que tocarle las narices a cualquiera. Sonrió ante ese fugaz recuerdo.

" _Oi Jiro, recuerda que mi talento solo ve cada mil años"_

" _Tienes suerte mi talento nunca lo veras en otra parte Jajajaja"_

Casi soltó una risa logrando controlarse por poco, recordaba la paliza que le dio a Otoya por presumir ante la chica que ambos amaban y comenzó esa rivalidad que pronto culminaría en su amistad. Un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro, jamás pensó en ella de nuevo ya pasaron muchos años desde la última vez que la vio.

—" _¿Me pregunto cómo estás? Y si aún… ¿me recuerdas? —_ el último de los Wolfen desviando la mirada a los traslucidos rayos del sol que entraban por los ventanales del castillo, por un momento logro sentir una pequeña punzada en su pecho.

—Jiro-san… —la voz de Mikoto lo devolvió a la realidad. — ¿Estas bien?

El Wolfen solo asintió tomando la taza de té y sorbiendo un poco del líquido en ella. Mikoto miro extrañada el comportamiento inusual en su amigo ya que nunca lo había visto muy pensativo dado que Jiro suele ser impulsivo pero a la vez calculador debido a su extinto linaje.

—Issei-kun ¿No deberías estar en la academia? — Pregunto Rikki mirando el reloj en la pared. El castaño se volvió hacia el reloj y esto provoco que escupiera el contenido de su taza, levantándose a toda velocidad cogiendo su mochila y bufanda roja favorita directo a la salida del castillo antes de ganarse un castigo de parte del consejo estudiantil o los profesores.

— ¿Sabe que estamos volando verdad? —Pregunto una Mikoto con cara de Pókerface total.

—Tal vez se dé cuenta al llegar a la entrada—Comento Rikki antes de retirarse a la cocina a preparar todo para el regreso de Issei.

—" _Este chico, es… especial" —_ Rio mentalmente Jiro continuando su lectura.

 **-Academia de Kouh-**

Las puertas de la Academia estaba a su vista, logro llegar a tiempo incluso después de precipitarse y olvidar que estaban a más de mil pies de altura. Suspiro cansado cruzando el portón recibido por la mirada de los estudiantes quienes lo miraban con recelo y no tardaron en empezar a murmurar sobre rumores o chismes sobre su persona, los ignoro (o al menos lo intentaba) y siguió su camino.

Sin esperarlo sintió la misma sensación que tuvo con Rias Gremory hace unos días, alguien lo observaba desde la distancia o más bien lo vigilaba. De soslayo busco al causante, identificando a una persona ubicada al otro lado del patio, se trataba de una chica de cabello negro corto, a simple vista tenía la edad de Rias, poseía ojos color violeta. Ella llevaba un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforme reglamentario de las chicas de la academia de Kouh.

Su mirada era seria y gélida pero denotaba curiosidad a la vez recelo. También logro identificar a otra chica a su lado al igual que la pelinegra su cuerpo tenía el cabello negro con la diferencia su pelo llegaba poco más de la mitad de su espalday estaba dividido por un flequillo y ojos heterocromaticos. También llevaba lentes de semi-montura y cristal cuadrado.

Sin mediar palabras con esas desconocidas continuo el camino hasta su clase que según su horario escolar tocaba Matemáticas, ingreso al salón notando que el profesor a un no llegaba y silencio busco su asiento en la parte trasera de la clase intentando ser lo menos advertido posible.

—Buenos Días Alumnos… —Saludo la profesora de Historia cosa que extraño al castaño ya que aún no tocaba su clase —Vuestro sensei no puede venir hoy por problemas de salud, en su lugar Ryo Itoya será su sensei por la siguiente semana —Anuncio con una gran sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba.

Por la puerta y ante la expectante mirada de los estudiantes un hombre joven a comienzo de los 30 años, él tenía el cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono. Vestía un traje formal que todo Maestro llevaría, dando una enorme sonrisa a toda la clase se presentó como Ryo Itoya y seria el profesor de matemáticas hasta que el anterior estuviera en condiciones de retomar su labor de docente.

—Saludos queridos estudiantes, espero poder llevarnos bien durante este tiempo que estaremos compartiendo y para comenzar abran su libro en la página numero 26, por favor —Dijo colocándose sus lentes y pasaba páginas en su propio libro.

El castaño obedeció y saco su libro también. No estaba del todo tranquilo, su posición no era la mejor estaba en una escuela rodeada de demonios y los Fangire estaban al acecho en cualquier lugar de la ciudad, debía estar listo para un enfrentamiento de ser necesario, agregando el repentino cambio de profesor no parecía una coincidencia, sabía que algo en Itoya no le daba buena espina que digamos. Cuando se trataba de segundas intenciones Issei podía reconocerlas fácilmente aunque su anhelo de amistad y cariño nublaban en repetidas ocasiones esos instintos.

Solo le quedaba esperar un día tranquilo y sin tropiezos de ningún tipo, odiaba tener que luchar dado que su naturaleza tímida no le hacía violento. Jiro una vez le había mencionado que Kiva era la manifestación de su yo interno que lucha por salir, su propia voluntad y violencia que mantenía a raya en su corazón. Cuando era niño Jiro lo adiestro en el arte del combate y enseñándolo a dominar los sentimientos negativos producidos por los poderes demoniacos de Kiva y evitar perder el control a la hora de pelear.

Tenía un buen motivo para temerse a sí mismo.

Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Sensei sustituto dejo una actividad para la siguiente clase antes de retirarse del aula, con la llegada de la hora del almuerzo los estudiantes abandonaron la sala y para nuestro protagonista no le vendría mal un descanso después de dos horas de matemática, sin duda tantos números le provocaban un corto circuito en su cerebro.

- **Academia Kuoh, Cafetería-**

Dejando el aula atrás se dirigió en silencio a la cafetería en busca de su compañera de juegos Mikoto, llegando a destino analizo el lugar en busca de la pelinegra pero no dio ningún rastro de ella en ninguna parte. Sin embargo; en una mesa no muy distante se hallaban nada más y nada menos que las 2 grandes Onee-samas de Kouh Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima .Estas últimas repararon en la presencia del castaño, con una elegante sonrisa ambas hicieran ademan de que se acercara. Pronto el chico pudo sentir como su sangre subía a sus mejillas y su pulso se aceleraba, intento calmarse y ser cortes respondiendo a su llamada, ya había comenzado a notar las miradas incrédulas de todos los presentes.

—Nos volvemos a ver Ise-kun… puedo llamarte de esa forma ¿no?— El castaño asintió avergonzado mientras se sentaba en medio de las dos mujeres más hermosas y codiciadas de la ciudad.

—Fufufu, no deberías asustarte prometemos ser buenas " _Sempais" —_ Dijo la ojivioleta cerca del oído del castaño provocando un leve escalofrío y el sonrojo aumentara.

Rias sonrió por la reacción, podía ver en la cara de su mejor amiga que se divertía con este chico podría decirse que era afortunado ya que la Himejima no parecía molestarle "mimarlo" como suele decir ella, ciertamente muchos hombre no tendrían este privilegio.

—Y bien Ise-kun ¿Qué tal tu día? —Pregunto la pelirroja intentando entablar una conversación para conocer más a fondo el tipo de persona que era Hyoudou Issei.

—N-Nada que fuese interesante… y ¿Qué tal el tuyo? Gremory-sempai —Sin duda se sentía muy nervioso y las miradas de celos/muerte de los otros chicos no ayudaban en su situación actual.

La chica sonrió estaba llegando poco a poco al castaño, en su mente lo consideraba un chico lindo y su timidez le daba un toque adorable, sin embargo; a la hora de luchar demostraba ser un verdadero luchador cuerpo a cuerpo y un buen combatiente con espadas, su mera presencia en la batalla infundía poder y respeto. No podía evitar sentirse emocionada por tenerlo en su nobleza, por lo previsto aun tenia algunos obstáculos en su camino por reclamar al chico y ese era su autoproclamado guardián.

—Lo de siempre… —Dijo algo cansada —Organizar el papeleo del club, mantener el rendimiento académico y supervisar los contratos. Ya sabes lo habitual —termino con una sonrisa que sonrojo al castaño, que a estas alturas echaba humo de su cabeza y daba la apariencia de un tomate maduro.

—Ara, ara ¿Estás bien Ise-kun? Estas muy rojo —La sexy pelinegra coloco la palma de su mano contra la frente del atolondrado castaño.

Issei sentía sus sentidos a explotar, no recordaba alguna en la cual se sintiera tan avergonzado como ahora. Nunca tuvo este tipo de interacción con una chica, Mikoto no entraba en esta categoría pero… no podía olvidar cuando se bañaba con la adolescente.

—Hai, estoy bien Himejima-sempai… solo que nunca tuve tan cerca de chicas tan lindas como ustedes— Dijo el castaño aunque en su última oración su tono de voz decayó. Pero para su mala suerte los oídos desarrollados de las chicas escucharon claramente.

Ambas se miraron confundidas, ¿Acaso este chico no estuvo cerca de otros humanos?, las sospechas de Rias se vieron confirmadas con este hecho, el castaño jamás tuvo contacto con ningún tipo de persona a excepción de ese tal Jiro y Mikoto. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de empatía por el chico, desde que lo conoció sus ojos reflejaron una inmensa sensación de soledad; ella podía ser un demonio un ser egoísta pero aun así tenia corazón y no era desalmada como para negarle dicho cariño.

Por otro lado Issei miraba su bento el cual fue hecho por las excelentes manos de Rikki y su gran destreza culinaria, si bien estaba nervioso por estar con las dos chicas más bellas de la ciudad no pudo evitar sentir una calidad sensación en su pecho. Aunque inesperado sintió dos delicados brazos rodear su torso y que lentamente lo atraían hacia su dueño.

 _Él…_

 _Estaba Siendo Abrazado…_

Lentamente cayó en cuenta que la hermosa Rias Gremory lo había arrastrado a un cálido y amoroso abrazo, uno que solo una madre o hermana puede dar, haciendo que poco a poco olvidará el sentido de la realidad llevándose consigo un poco las dudas y preocupaciones del joven violinista.

Akeno estaba sorprendida por la acción de su mejor amiga, ciertamente Rias no abrazaría a alguien sin tener un buen motivo, también noto la sonrisa fraterna y amorosa con la que recibía al castaño en sus brazos estrujando su rostro contra su sobresaliente busto. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, al parecer este chico en verdad causaba una gran influencia en su amiga.

Ajenos a todo esto y la mirada shockeada de los estudiantes, cierta persona miraba la escena desde la distancia aguantándose la ira que le causaba dicha vista ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso al estar con su querida Rias? Sin dudas estaba furioso, nadie podía tocar lo que era "suyo" por derecho (O lo que su trastornada mente creyera) le mostraría a ese gusano humano a meterse en sus asuntos y pronto reclamaría a la hermosa pelirrojo para el mismo y nadie podría evitarlo.

 **-Calles de Kouh-**

El ocaso llego a Kouh rápidamente dando paso a la ya próxima noche y cierto castaño caminaba al lado de la Gremory… la razón, bueno el castaño se ofreció como toda persona con buenos modales a acompañarla a su departamento a pesar de no ser necesario. Un detalle a mencionar era que Rias desde el momento de abrazar al castaño anhelaba saber más de su persona y conocerlo, por así decirlo el que la acompañara solo era una excusa para estar cerca del castaño.

—Debo agradecerte Ise-kun, no muchos me acompañan a mi departamento—Quien tuvo la primera palabra fue la misma Rias.

—N-No es nada Rias-sempai— titubeo un poco.

—Rias…— Dijo la chica con tono suave.

— ¿Eh?— giro la mirada en dirección a su acompañante encontrándose con sus preciosos ojos aquamaria.

—Dime Rias… puedes llamarme así en privado— respondió aclarando las interrogantes del joven. Que por cierto no pudo evitar sonrojarse e inesperadamente para la pelirroja una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Por muy pequeña que fuera la heredera encontró cautivante esa sonrisa, de cierto modo ella era la única en ver esa parte oculta del castaño todos aquellos rumores que escucho de los estudiantes se iban al caño con solo ver la verdadera persona más allá del chico raro y tímido. Por esto decidió que quería ser parte de la vida del castaño; aun si no lograba unirlo a su nobleza intentaría por todos los medios estar cerca de él.

—Hai Rias…—Dijo el castaño que por momentos había dejado su timidez de lado.

La chica casi soltaba un chillido de emoción— Parece que nosotros empezamos con el pie izquierdo, espero que de este momento tu y yo podamos llevarnos bien, ¿Qué dices Ise-kun? —finalizo extendiendo su mano izquierda.

Al principio pensó que intentaba manipularlo pero pronto vio la sinceridad de sus palabras y la mirada que reflejaba le demostró que estaba equivocado, realmente la Gremory quería entablar una amistad con él, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

Despejando sus dudas y temores el castaño estrecho la mano de la pelirroja, dando inicio a un nuevo camino para los dos jóvenes. Una gran y sincera sonrisa salió de los labios de Issei así como los de Rias ya que ambos se llevarían mejor y quizá podían estrechar más sus nuevos lazos creados.

Pero ese momento no duraría mucho… los problemas solo estaban comenzando.

—Que lindos se ven… ¿No les parece tierno? —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ambos se toparon con la fuente resultando en Ryo Itoya su profesor sustituto. Este tenía una expresión de total desagrado y de ira hacia Issei mientras le daba a Rias una mirada enfermiza misma que le dio un terrible escalofrió a la pelirroja.

—Itoya-sensei ¿Q-que hace usted aquí? —Pregunto Issei preocupado por la mirada que su sensei le dirigía, y sin previo aviso unas familiares marcas tribales aparecieron en la cara del hombre poniendo alerta al castaño.

—Así que el joven Hyoudou quiere robarme a mi querida Rias, pues no debiste hacerlo Hyoudou-kun —Hablo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia una intimidada pelirroja que solo le daba una expresión de asco y repudio.

— ¡Yo no te pertenezco monstruo enfermo!—Exclamó con tono autoritario buscando mostrar su confianza contra el recién descubierto Fangire. Quien no se tomó bien el rechazo haciendo que aumentará más su rabia pero luego pareció calmarse para luego sonreír malignamente.

—Oh ya veo así que mi querida Rias quiere hacerse la difícil, vamos no seas tímida. Yo puedo ofrecerte muchas cosas más que esa escoria humana —Dijo refiriéndose descaradamente a Issei, y Rias no pareció tomarse bien que insultaran al castaño.

Creando una fuerte ráfaga de su Poder de la Destrucción ataco al pelinegro quien no se esperaba esta acción de parte de su querida pelirroja. El ataque logró lastimarlo a pesar de que logró esquivarlo a tiempo, pero lejos de detenerlo lo hizo enfadar aún más haciendo que cambiara a su forma Fangire revelando a un horrenda araña hecha de vidrio de brillantes colores verdes y amarillos. El castaño reaccionó rápido y por instinto empujo a Rias evitando que un disparo de seda de araña los impactará.

— **No me dejas más opción, quizás no pude tenerla a ella pero esta vez será diferente** —Los se vieron confundidos por las hilarantes palabras de la bestia de vidrio, quien no parecía alguien de un juicio muy bueno si se podría decir.

—N-no permitiré que le haga daña a Rias-sempai— Una ves de pie después de haber evitado el ataque, el castaño alzo su mano abierta al aire—¡Kivat, Ikouze! —Grito con algo de fuerza pero lo suficiente para que cierto ser alado atendiera.

No muy lejos un murciélago de aspecto mecánico se hallaba durmiendo a moco tendido colgado en la rama de un frondoso árbol, de pronto sus sensibles orejas desarrolladas captaron el llamado de su colega. Despertando de sobresalto y volando casi de manera torpe fue a toda prisa a ayudar a su compañero quien en esos momentos contaba con él.

De regreso con Issei y Rias, Kivat llego justo a tiempo para que el castaño lo atrapara con su mano izquierda y empujar su mandíbula contra su mano libre, provocando que las venas se tiñera de negro y sus marcas tribales rojas y amarillas cubrieron desde su cuello hasta las mejillas. Las cadenas fantasmas que rodearon su cintura se hicieron añicos dejando el cinturón rojo a la vista.

—Henshin— murmuro por lo bajo, dejando a Kivat colgado de la percha en medio del cinturón.

Rias presencio como el sonido hipnótico y estridente envolvía sus desarrollados oídos, mientras una capa platinada cubrió el cuerpo de Issei para luego romperse a pedazos revelando el traje de batalla. Kiva estaba de vuelta a la acción.

— **¿Qué? Maldito se supone que eres humano ¿Cómo es que tienes el poder de Kiva?** — bramo la araña acusadoramente; sin embargo, Issei ni se inmuto ante la confusión del Fangire y tan solo se mantuvo inmóvil para después colocarse en posición.

Sin esperar nada ambos corrieron contra el otro siendo el Fangire el primero en atacar lanzando una patada baja que Kiva esquivo saltando por encima y aterrizando con un giro en el suelo, sin dar tiempo a la Araña Fangire el luchador blindado sujeto la ornamenta de su oponente y comenzó una serie de rodillazos al abdomen de la criatura para luego arrojarla al suelo haciendo rodar a su enemigo que tardo un poco en recuperarse.

Rias estaba impresionada por tercera vez, el poder del castaño simplemente no dejaba de impresionarla. Pero no podía distraerse y además no podía interferir ya que Issei o en este caso Kiva era el único capaz de darle batalla a ese Fangire lunático que por alguna extraña razón estaba obsesionado con ella.

Kiva estaba dominando el combate dado que su oponente apenas lograba responder a sus veloces ataques, la araña se encontraba acorralada pero en un descuido aprovecho para disparar seda de su boca hacia la visera del casco cegándolo y dejándolo vulnerable, cosa que no desaprovecho al propinarle una fuerte patada a un costado derribándolo y haciéndole caer por la colina que estaba en el camino.

— **Task… maldito seas, puedes ser Kiva pero sigues siendo humano y ahora reclamare mi justa recompensa** —su mirada se posó en Rias quien pronto se sintió intimidada.

La pelirroja intentó atacar cuando sintió que fue derribada por un fuerte golpe que la dejo sin aliento, a su lado descubrió que su atacante era otro Fangire mas especifico un Horse Fangire o Fangire Caballo como el que los atacó la noche en que Kiva apareció por primera vez y también iba acompañado de otro Fangire que le recordó vagamente a una oveja. Poco a poco la Gremory cayó en el mundo de la inconsciencia debido al fuerte golpe siendo su caída detenida por el Fangire Oveja.

— **Tenga cuidado par de inútiles… si la lastiman más de lo debido les hare pagar** —les regaño el Fangire Araña quien parecía ser su líder. Este recogió a la chica cargándola sobre su hombro — **Ustedes vayan y encarguense de aquel Impostor, asegúrense de matarlo.** —después de decir esto escapó de la escena mientras sus subordinados acataban la orden de su "líder".

Mientras a los pies de la ladera Kiva logro quitarse la telaraña que entorpecía su visión, solo para ver que de la cima se acercaban dos nuevos oponentes y rápidamente noto la ausencia del Fangire original y de Rias cosa que le preocupo bastante pero antes tenía que lidiar con esos dos. Incorporándose volvió a la lucha dirigiéndose contra los dos Fangire, golpea al Caballo en el pecho mientras pateaba a la Oveja haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Pero al estar distraído la criatura caballo lo tomo del chaleco metálico y lo sostuvo para que su aliado golpeara a Kiva sin piedad causándole gran daño, mientras chispas saltaban con cada golpe.

Issei cayó al suelo casi inerte e inútilmente intentaba ponerse de pie para seguir luchando, pudo visualizar como sus enemigos comenzaron a patearlo sin piedad pero afortunadamente Kivat voló de la percha y ataco con rápidos cortes con sus filosas alas alejando a los dos monstruos de su compañero.

—Gracias… Kivat, te… debo una —Hablo jadeante el castaño detrás de la máscara, realmente estaba agradecido las cosas se le estaban complicando, no tenía tiempo que perder su nueva amiga estaba en peligro.

—No me agradezcas ahora, tenemos que acabar con esto —Dijo el murciélago quien volvió a su lado, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del castaño sacó el Fustle Azul con diseño de lobo y se lo entrego a Kivat en la boca soplándolo rápidamente. — **¡Garulu Saber!** —Exclamó por lo alto seguido de un sonido de chirridos.

Y entonces desde las alturas el Castillo de Doran escupió una llamarada que contenía la misma estatuilla de lobo de la noche anterior, la cual fue atrapada en el aire por Kiva comenzando el cambio en su armadura, su brazo izquierdo se volvió azul cobalto al igual que su visera y su pectoral con diseño de garras de lobo se hizo presente. Una vez terminada la transformación apuntó el Garulu Saber contra ambos monstruos siendo su primer objetivo el Fangire Caballo quien no salió librado, ya que recibió un corte en su abdomen obligándolo a caer seguido del Fangire Oveja el cual recibió una puñalada que atravesó su cuerpo de vidrio para ser alzado por los aires violentamente por la nueva fuerza adquirida. El caballo Fangire solo pudo con horror como la bestia azul gruñía, levantando una vez más el sable.

Desesperado dejo caer vidrio de su cuerpo para crear una espada y rápidamente detener el embate del enmascarado azul, cosa que hizo enfurecer aún más a la bestia frente a él. En medio de su choque Kiva en su afán de destrozar a su enemigo aprovecho una abertura para patear sus costillas (No sé si las tenga) confundiéndolo y atacando repetidas veces el cuerpo del Fangire sin piedad combinada con un salvajismo imparable.

— ¡Ya deja de jugar, La chica Gremory está en peligro!— reclamo Kivat desde el cinturón provocando que su compañero se detuviera en seco. Poco a poco el castaño debajo de la armadura logro recobrar la compostura y evitar perderse en una cólera salvaje.

—L-lo siento… creo que me deje llevar— avergonzado bajo la cabeza y respiro profundamente. Luego tomo el filo de su arma colocándolo en la boca del murciélago mecánico quien mordió inyectando su energía al arma.

— **¡Garulu Bite!** — anunció el murciélago.

Con esas palabras el cielo del atardecer terminó por oscurecer y una enorme luna llena con un brillo azul pálido se alzó detrás de Kiva, acompañado de un aullido de lobo colocar la empuñadura del sable en su boca mientras flexiona las piernas y extendía los brazos, listo para dar el golpe final salto a las alturas volviéndose una sombra frente a la luna, para después descender a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo.

Mientras el Fangire Oveja quien se había recuperado y reunido con su compañero vio con horror una muerte inminente, y en un acto cobarde empujó a su compañero quien recibió el impacto del ataque de Kiva salvando su vida a costa de la su compañero. El cuerpo del Fangire se cristalizó y se quebró en mil pedazos liberando el alma del Fangire quien intento escapar pero Doran nuevamente evitó un escape consumiendo el alma del desprevenido monstruo.

Con una molestia menos se giro hacia el último Fangire quien retrocedió unos pasos por la mirada aterrado que le daba el joven en armadura. Irónicamente dos enemigos naturales estaban frente a frente, Lobo contra Oveja, un nuevo round comenzaba.

Haciendo gala de su agilidad que su forma Garulu se otorgaba esquivo un golpe frontal y contraatacar con su sable sacando de balance al Fangire, quien sin instar en rendirse tomo la pierna izquierda de Kiva pero este salto con la pierna libre pateándolo en la cabeza pero aun así no lo soltó haciendo que Kiva cayera al suelo y arrebatándole su sable utilizándolo para golpearle repetidamente, en busca de defenderse coloco ambos brazos en forma de X para bloquear exitosamente un corte ascendente y aplicando una llave con sus piernas logro lanzar al Fangire por encima de él liberándose de su agarre.

Nuevamente de pie tomo el sable y sin darle posibilidad al Fangire de atacar de nuevo lo golpeo justo en la mandíbula, tirando al monstruo al suelo y subiéndose encima de él para inmovilizarlo, lo tomo de las protuberancias que simulaban el pelo de una oveja y le obligo a mirarle a la visera azul del casco donde estarían sus ojos.

—Responde, ¿Dónde se han llevado a Rias-sempai?—Gruño amenazante pero el Fangire no se iba a dejar amedrantar fácilmente.

— **¡Ha!... Si crees que te lo diré, estas muy equivocado** — La imagen de una persona apareció en el cuerpo de vidrio de la criatura, esta tenía una sonrisa de burla hacia Issei quien lentamente se enfurecía y sin delicadeza tiro de la protuberancias y lo azoto varias veces contra el suelo causando que la imagen de la persona se quejara de dolor, dedicando una mirada de furia contra su agresor.

—No te lo diré otra vez ¿Dónde está Rias…?— Esta vez su tono era mortalmente frio y sin emociones, causando algo de terror a la Oveja quien comenzó a dudar.

— **Está bien, solo no me mates, ella está en una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad Ryo la quiere solo porque está obsesionado con una chica que no podemos reconocer y se parece mucho a tu amiga… además tu no podrás con el jefe** —Confeso y antes de terminar con esa parte, sonrió con malicia empujo a Kiva con una patada que dio justo en su pecho alejándolo y aturdiéndolo unos segundos cosa que aprovecho para escapar de escena en las penumbras de la ya caída noche.

Una vez recuperado Kiva busco con la mirada al Fangire, un resultado inútil dado que ya había logrado escapar, poco a poco su mano perdió agarre dejando caer el sable. Frustrado cayó de rodillas al suelo y lo golpeo descargando toda la rabia e impotencia que sentía en ese momento, por primera vez en mucho se llevaba bien con alguien y ahora existía la posibilidad de perderla, una vez más sentía miedo, miedo a la soledad, miedo a perder a quienes quiere y aprecia. Grito de rabia, a pesar de su esfuerzo fue débil y no pudo proteger a Rias, sentía asco de sí mismo.

— ¡Cálmate!...— El grito de su compañero alado lo saco de su lamento, el murciélago dejo la percha para encarar a Issei y su mirada indicaba que estaba molesto—A caso te vas a rendir tan fácil, oíste lo que dijo ese tipo puede que aun haya tiempo de salvarla, así que deja de ser tan patético y ve a buscarla— las palabras de Kivat calaron profundo en el Castaño quien bajo la cabeza avergonzado por haberse rendido sin antes luchar.

—Gomen… Kivat…—Esa disculpa estaba carga de vergüenza, por un momento se mantuvo callado y lentamente se puso de pie cancelando la transformación, volviendo a su estado normal. Los ojos del muchacho se mostraban perdidos pero luego una chispa de determinación encendió las llamas de la voluntad en el chico— Tienes razón aun no es momento de rendirse, Jiro-san que si no me arriesgo no ganare nada… Rias yo… ¡Te salvare!— Ya habiendo tomado su decisión estaba preparado para ir en rescate de su nueva amiga y demostrar de lo que era capaz para proteger a su gente preciada.

— ¡Esa es la actitud!... ahora ¡Andando!—Alentó el ser alado motivando aun mas a su compañero.

— ¡Hai!— Afirmo el castaño yendo hacia la ubicación indicada por el Fangire Oveja rezando por el bienestar de su amiga Rias Gremory.

Ahora Hyoudou Issei tenía una nueva prueba que enfrentar, una muy difícil como también una dura batalla. Pero su voluntad es la que decidirá este resultado acontecimientos. ¿Podrá hacer frente a Ryo Itoya? Y sobre todo ¿Salvar a la Heredera de los Gremory?

 _Continuara…_

 **Por fin… termine el Capitulo numero 3 después de perderlo hace mucho, lamento que tuvieran que esperar tanto aquellos a quien le gusto mi Fic, espero haiga sido de su agrado. Entre mis problemas personales y mis estudios me han tenido ocupado, además sumado a que tenía unas casi nulas de escribir y me encontraba sumamente perezoso pero gracias a que Kamen Rider Predator me ha impulsado a seguir escribiendo he aquí el capitulo terminado.**

 **Verdaderamente tener alguien con quien compartir ideas y opiniones hace bastante bien, gracias a eso han surgido nueva ideas que quizá en algún futuro sean publicadas.**

 **Para algunos les dejo en claro que las parejas principales del Castaño son Rias y Irina, pero algunos se preguntaran porque Rias si antes no estaba pues necesitaba una chica para cubrir un hueco en la trama y argumento futuro, era un cambio sumamente necesario para darle continuidad a la historia.**

 **Si quieren mantenerse al tanto de las noticias y actualizaciones pueden buscarme en mi pagina de Facebook "EternalBlazing" hay le notificare de los avances de mis proyectos.**

 **Ahora sus Reviews.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord.**

 **Me tomo tiempo pero aquí la continuación, y si habrá harem pero no de la forma que uno acostumbra.**

 **Dragonx0x.**

 **Ixa aparece más adelante en la trama mas tardar antes de la Ceremonia de Bodas de Rias y Riser.**

 **Kamijou Killer.**

 **Todas esas son buenas preguntas, pero todo está en mi cabeza así que no te preocupes. Este joven de mente retorcida lo tiene todo pensado (Quizá, tal vez… posiblemente).**

 **Issei ouroboros.**

 **No amigo no estoy muerto solo tengo algunos problemas en mi vida como todos, como también tenía un gran desanimo por escribir. Tranquilo que he vuelto.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTRAGRAMA 2.0**

 **Pues aquí lo tienes XD.**


End file.
